Prodigal Son Returns
by kaitelynn
Summary: After Voldemort's return in GoF, Harry Potter goes to Pittsburgh to get the help of a former Hogwart's student. Along the way, he discovers that their are truths other than what he has been told
1. Default Chapter

"But the boy has great potential to be one of the strongest wizards ever known," the old man tried to convince the pair of stern looking Muggles he was facing. The couple was dressed in what appeared to be their Sunday best, complete with the woman wearing a set of pearls. The old man, on the other hands, had a long gray beard and was dressed in what appeared to be a cloak of the deepest purple known to man. "It doesn't make any sense that you would refuse to allow him to return to the school."

"With everything that is going on with You-Know-Who, you have the nerve to try and insist that we send our son to that school of freaks," the man shouted, allowing the older man to smell the abundance of alcohol on his breath.

"Voldemort's power is one reason that you should allow him to continue his lessons. How else can your son protect himself if he isn't trained properly?"

"And if he takes an interest in him? What are we to do then? No, You-Know-Who will not have a chance to hurt us because he will never know that our son even exists."

"You're fools if you think that Voldemort doesn't already know about your son and the kind of potential he has. He is exactly the kind of person that he is trying to control."

"Then why hasn't he done anything yet?"

"Because he has no power over the school and knows that I will protect any and all of my students."

"And when he's here?"

"Voldemort doesn't have the power base yet to come to the United States, but he is getting stronger. It's only a matter of time until he is strong enough and then no witch or wizard will be able to defeat him."

"But we won't have a witch or a wizard in this house," the woman finally joined in the conversation. "There is only a God-fearing family here."

"Voldemort hates Muggles," the old man replied. "How long do you think it will be after he takes over that he will come after the so-called normal people? If anything, you're fates are sealed no matter what you do, so why not allow your son to continue his education where he will, at least, be giving a fighting chance to succeed in defeating him."

"No. He's not going back to that school. He's going to be starting high school here in two weeks at the local public school. He will meet people his own age. Normal people. And he will put this nonsense far behind him."

"So you're going to deny your son his life. His inheritance. You're going to make him deny who he is. What he is. And you call that love? Sounds more like hate to me."

"Get out of my house and don't come back." The old man look between the couple and realized that there would be no reprieve for the young boy that had seemed so lost when he had first arrived at Hogwart's Academy of Witchcraft and Sorcery, but who had flourished within the three years he had been there. His parents were too set in their ways. He nodded his head and left the house. He had walked about a block from the house when he heard someone calling to him.

"Professor, wait," a young boy of fourteen called after him. The man stopped and waited for him to catch up to him. "Take me with you."

"I fear I can not. Your parents have made their wishes quite clear."

"I don't care what my parents want. They don't care about me. They don't even want me here. They just don't want to spend the money for me to go to school."

"Be that as it may..."

"Please, Professor, take me to Hogwarts. It's the only home I've ever really had." The man was startled to see tears begin to stream down the boy's face. "It's the only place I ever felt like I really belonged. I love the classes and I'm good at them. And I get along with everyone there. I have some really good friends. The Weasleys were even going to let me stay with them for Christmas this year. Please, I don't want to give up my magic. It's the only thing I have."

"There's nothing I want more than to take you with me, dear boy, but alas, I can't." The Professor wiped away the tears that continued to pour down the face across from him. Suddenly he got a look upon his face as if he had made a great decision and looked around to make sure that no one was paying any attention to the pair. "I may not be able to take you with me, but I'll tell you what I will do. I will make sure that you receive all of the books and supplies that you would need to complete your studies, including the lesson plans, and you can do your work from home."

"Really?" A shy smile played upon the boys lips. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, really," the Professor returned the smile with one of his own. "But don't think that because you won't have your Professors right there with you that it will mean that you will be able to slack off. If anything, you will have to be extra vigilant because of the secrecy."

"But what about my tests and the stuff the teachers have to be here for?"

"I will have to discuss it with Professor McGonnigal but I think between the two of us we should be able to come up with something. It will probably mean that one, or both, of us will just have to come for a visit." The boy jumped into the old man's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome, dear boy. Now, you better be hurrying home. I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"Okay, Professor. And thanks." The boy turned and ran back towards his house, not noticing the concerned look that followed him. For the first time in a long time, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts wished that he could just break the rules because he didn't think that it was in the best interest of anyone to let the young man that had just left stay with his parents, but he had to have hope. Hope that what he feared happened when the boy was away from Hogwart's didn't really happen. And hope that he had done the right thing in insisting that he stay with his parents, because Brian Kinney was the closest thing to a son Albus Dumbledore had ever had and he wanted to make sure that he had a chance to live up to his fullest potential as a wizard of the highest class.


	2. part 2

Part 2

17 years later

"So, Baby, are you all ready for your little trip to paradise?" Emmett cooed as Justin and Brian made their way over to the both the group of friends usually sat in while visiting the Liberty Diner. Emmett was joined by their other friend Michael, Ted and Ben.

"Oh I'm more than ready," Justin beamed as he slid into the space next to Emmett and Brian moved to the seat by Michael so that the two lovers were facing each other. "All that's left is the packing."

"Gee, you and Brian in Hawaii," Ted said. "Somehow I don't think that the two of you are going to have that much to pack."

"Really," Michael joined in. "Do the two of you even need clothes? I didn't think you guys were even planning on leaving the hotel room."

"Well, we did plan on that wedding while we were there," Brian replied thoughtfully, not surprised to hear the gasps from the group. He rolled his eyes at how easy they were.

"Damn it, Brian," Michael whined. "Don't do that to me. I almost believed you were serious. There's no limit to what things Boy Wonder could convince you to do."

"Relax, Mikey," Justin told him, using the familiar nickname his lover called his best friend. "Brian and I are nowhere near ready to get married. Please, I'm only nineteen."

"Spoken like a true disciple of the Brian Kinney Institute of Fags," Ted stated, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Don't settle down when the next fuck is just around the corner." Justin shot the former accountant the finger, showing the older man exactly what he thought of his observation. Justin knew how much the group of friends meant to Brian, they were his family, but there were times when he wondered why it was that Brian hung out with them when they all seemed to demean him in some way, either subtle or not. Justin opened up his backpack and took out a folder, handing it to Michael and changing the subject.

"Here are the drawings for the next issue of Rage," he watched as Michael opened the folder and looked over its contents. 'They should be everything that we talked about. If there needs to be any changes, let me know and I'll work on them as soon as we get back."

"They look good," the older man commented, flipping through the pages. "I don't think there will be any problem but if there are, I'll try and take care of it so you don't have to worry about anything." Justin just nodded his acceptance at Michael's offer. Brian's best friend had been doing everything he could to go out of his way proving to Justin that he was accepting Justin's role in Brian's life and the apparent permanence of said role.

"Hopefully the two of you will be able to actually go on this trip," Ben said, reminding everyone of the aborted trip to Vermont that Brian and Justin had planned for over Justin's spring break, only to have it interrupted by Brian's new boss, Gardner Vance, telling him he had to use that week to try and convince him that Brian shouldn't be fired. Justin had been visibly upset when he was told that instead of going to Vermont for their romantic getaway, Brian had to go to Chicago but then Brian surprised the teen by asking him to go with him. In the end, Brian got the account, was made partner at his advertising firm, and he and Justin had spent a memorable three days in Chicago, enjoying themselves in an atmosphere other than Pittsburgh but everyone knew how close Brian had come to fucking up his relationship with his young lover.

"Hey Brian, there's some kid here looking for you," Debbie's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence that had threatened to take over the group of friends over Ben's innocent statement. Brian looked over towards where the red wigged woman was standing to see a young boy with her. He was dressed as any typical teen would be, although to Brian's fashion conscious eyes it appeared that he was wearing hand me downs. He looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old, with dark hair and black glasses that did nothing for him. The boy started to walk over to where Debbie had pointed to Brian until he reached the confused man.

"Are you Brian Kinney?" Brian nodded his head. "I was sent here to get you."

"What do you mean to get him?"

"Who sent you here?"

"Who are you?" Came flying at the youth from various parts of the table.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me," the boys said, his eyes never leaving Brian's own shocked ones at the reminder of his old head master's name. Forgotten memories slammed into his brain as he thought about the kindly man that had helped him so many years ago when he had attended Hogwart's. He remembered the letters of encouragement he had received from him, making sure that Brian kept up with his magical studies. The secret visits by Professor's Dumbledore and McGonnigal so that he could take the tests required to pass his classes.

"Dumbledore," Brian whispered the name, emotions in his voice that none of the others had ever heard, including Justin. "There's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Not since…"

Jack and Joan Kinney were not happy when they discovered that their son had gone against there wishes and continued his studies. They were waiting for Dumbledore to show up for Brian's final test before he could take his N.E.W.T.S. They had threatened Dumbledore with going before his superiors if he didn't break all contact with Brian, leaving the head master with no choice. He left that night, leaving Brian to the fury of his parents. The elder Kinney's destroyed all of Brian's books and his broom. The kept a close reign on their son, making sure that he adhered to all of their rules. The only thing Brian had left was his owl (which they had yet to get rid of) and his wand, which he had carefully hidden so that his parents couldn't find it. Brian used his owls to try and contact his friends at school and Professor Dumbledore, only to have his letters returned, unopened. It seemed that Brian had become persona non gratis to the wizarding community because of his parents' edict. It was also what taught him that he couldn't depend on anyone other than himself.

"He told me that he had to break contact with you," the young boy broke into Brian's thoughts, taking a letter out of his backpack and handing it to Brian. "He gave me this to give to you. He said it was his way of trying to explain about why he had to break contact with you. He told me to tell you, for what it's worth, that he's sorry that he couldn't have done more for you when he had the chance."

"Brian, who's this Professor Dumbledore?" Justin asked his lover, worried about the silence of the normally unflappable man.

"He's my old head master from Hogwart's," Brian answered, absently, his eyes never leaving the letter in is hand. "I haven't heard from him since I was seventeen."

"You went to Hogwart's," Ben asked, his voice filled with awe, causing everyone to stare at him. "I didn't know you were a wizard."

"I'm not," Brian replied. "Not anymore." Brian looked up at the young man in front of him.

"Why did Dumbledore send you to me? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Harry Potter and the reason Professor Dumbledore sent me here was so that I could tell you that Voldemort is back."


	3. part 3

Part 3

Brian stared at the young boy that stood in front of him. Brian had heard of Harry Potter. The defeat of the evil wizard Voldemort had occurred before Brian's parents had discovered that he had been continuing his lessons. He had been amazed that a child, a boy of only a year old, had been able to do what no one else had been able to manage. And now, after all this time, here he was, standing in front of him telling him that Voldemort was back.

"He can't be," Brian said in a small voice, one that no one had ever heard come from him before. "That's impossible. You killed him." Justin and the rest of Brian's friends looked at the ad exec, wondering what was going on between him and the young teen. They had never seen Brian look as rattled as he appeared now. Not even Michael had seen Brian so quiet, even after his father beat him.

"He didn't die," Harry explained, feeling the uncomfortable weight of Brian's friends on him. "Ummm, look. It's a long story. Is there some place we can go so we can talk?" Brian nodded his head, seeming to regain his composure. His usual mask of indifference fell upon his face, although the others could tell that it wasn't as strong as it usually was. He stood up and signaled for Harry to follow him, completely forgetting the others in the booth.

"Brian," Justin said, getting up and going to his lover when Brian stopped and turned to face him. "Brian, what's going on? Who is this boy? Whose this Voldemort?" "It's a long story, Justin," Brian answered, leaning down and giving his lover a kiss. "Give me about an hour and then come to the loft. I'll explain it then." Justin looked between Brian and Harry, feeling the tension rolling off the younger boy, and the nervousness in his lover. He leaned up and kissed Brian again.

"Are you sure?" Brian nodded his head. "An hour, Brian, and then I'm coming home and I want to know what's going on."

"An hour." And with that, Justin watched as Brian and Harry left the diner, leaving behind a confused and stunned group of friends. That is, until Justin remembered what Ben had said a few minutes ago.

"Okay, Ben, what was all that about?" Justin asked as soon as he lost sight of Brian. "What was all that about Brian being a wizard?"

"Shit," Ben softly swore.

"Ben," Michael asked, turning to face his lover, his worry over what had just happened with Brian evident in his voice and on his face. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I don't know what exactly is going on," Ben hedged, not sure exactly how the group of friends would take any of the information he had in regards to wizards, Hogwart's, Harry Potter and Voldemort.

"Well then, tell us what you do know, honey," Emmett demanded, "and don't leave a single thing out." Brian took a deep breath, not surprised to see Debbie take a seat at the booth, curious about what was going on after over hearing the conversation between Brian and the young boy that had come in looking for him.

"Brian's right," Ben started, not exactly sure where to begin, "it is a long story. And I don't know Brian's part of it, but I do know if he went to Hogwart's, Brian is more special than any of us knew."

"What do you mean, Ben?" Justin asked. "Does this have something to do with you asking Brian if he was a wizard?"

"Hogwart's, the school that Brian said he went to, is a school for witches and wizards," Ben explained.

"There's no such thing as witches or wizards," Ted snorted.

"Hush, Ted," Debbie admonished, although she understood Ted's sentiments. She shared them, although she didn't want Ben to know that. "Go on, Ben honey."

"Look, guys, I know it seems like what I'm saying is only so much bullshit, but it's the truth," he continued. "Witches and wizards, as well as a lot of other things that everyone believes to be make believe, do exist. It's just that the ones in charge have made it so secretive that non-magical people don't know of their existence. In fact, there's a whole other society out there that no one knows about."

"And Brian was a part of that," Justin commented, his voice soft at the discovery of yet another secret from his lover's past.

"If he went to Hogwart's, then yeah, I would say he was a part of it. But it's very rare for a wizard to basically spend all of his time in the Muggle world, as they would call it. They tend to stick to themselves."

"But Brian went to school here," Michael reminded everyone. "Trust me, I know. I wouldn't have passed high school if it wasn't for him."

"Well, I can't say why Brian left Hogwart's, its unheard of from what I understand," Ben continued. "That will have to come from Brian. But I can tell you, from what little I just heard, things may be about to change. And not necessarily for the better."

"What do you mean?" Debbie asked, not liking the idea of one of her adopted sons possibly being in trouble, even if she did think he was an asshole half the time.

"That young boy that was in, Harry Potter, he's famous in the wizarding community," Ben explained. "I haven't had anything to do with any wizards in over twelve years and even I know who he is."

"How can a little boy like that be so famous? What did he do that was so special?" This came from Ted, still refusing to truly believe what he was being told.

"Thirteen years ago he saved the wizarding community from what some called their worst nightmare."

"That guy Voldemort that he was talking about," Justin stated, looking to Ben for confirmation. "But he couldn't have been more than a baby."

"From what I remember, I believe he had just turned one."

"ONE," Debbie shouted, trying to picture young Gus at that age doing something that could cause someone's death. "How in the world could he have done anything when he was that small?"

"No one knows. All they knew was that Voldemort had killed Harry's parents before trying to kill him. It didn't work. Voldemort's powers couldn't harm him."

"Why did this Voldemort kill this kid's parents?"

"Power," Ben answered. "Voldemort wanted it and killed anyone that dared stand in his way. And there were a lot of good witches and wizards that died in Voldemort's quest for it." There was something in Ben's voice that drew Michael's attention and made him realize that there was more to what Ben was saying.

"Who else?" He asked his lover. Ben smiled slightly at him.

"My aunt and uncle." Michael gave a quick hug to his lover, encouraging him.

"I didn't know you had a wizard in your family."

"Are you a wizard?"

"No, I'm not a wizard," Ben shook his head. "It runs in my mother's family. It was her brother that I was talking about. She's actually the first non-magical person in her family in four generations. Doesn't exactly make for egret family reunions. She's considered the black sheep of the family. Then again, it also saved her from Voldemort going after her. She was the only one in the family that didn't have to go into hiding."

"So this Voldemort, if he's back like that kid said, is going to be trouble?" Justin questioned, wanting nothing more than to run back to the loft and check on Brian. "But what does the Dumbledore want with Brian?"

"If Voldemort is back, then yes, it can mean nothing but trouble. As for what Dumbledore wants with Brian, I can't say. But Dumbledore was always known as a wise wizard, if not a little strange, and if he thinks that Brian may be in danger, than I can only say that we had all better be on the lookout."

"Shit," Justin silently swore his and Brian's perfect vacation to Hawaii forgotten. Now, the only thing on his mind was getting home and making sure that his lover was okay.


	4. part 4

Part 4

The ride over to the loft was quiet as neither Harry nor Brian knew exactly what to say to each other. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Harry was thinking about the strange sights that he had seen on his first trip abroad, especially the group at Liberty Diner. He had never seen two men kiss the way Brian and Justin had. It wasn't that it bothered the young teen, it was just something unexpected. His aunt and uncle had raised him in an atmosphere where something that was considered different was wrong and he knew in their views that love between two men would be almost as wrong as his being a wizard. Even in the wizarding community he had had any exposure to homosexuals. He wasn't even sure if there were any gay witches or wizards. Well other than the man next to him that is.

Brian, for his part, was thinking about what he considered some of the happiest days of his life. Hogwart's was the closest thing to a home that Brian had ever had, until he met Michael and Debbie Novatny. And Albus Dumbledore was the father that he had always wanted. He had friends at the school. Friends that he had thought cared about him, until they turned their backs on him. It had hurt the seventeen year old boy to realize that he no longer had the option of losing himself in the wizarding community and was forced to continue living in a household full of anger and hate.

Eventually they arrived at the building that housed Brian's loft and the older man led the teen upstairs to the home he shared with Justin.

"Do you want something to drink?" Brian asked, going over to the refrigerator.

"Ummm, I'll just take some water, please, if that's okay," Harry answered, looking around Brian's loft in awe. The young wizard had never seen anything like it in his young life. Brian grabbed two bottles of water, although he would have preferred something stronger, and walked over to Harry, handing him one of the bottles. Harry nodded his thanks before remembering the letter that he had tried to give Brian in the diner. "Here's that letter that the Professor wanted me to give you." Harry held out the envelope, which Brian tentatively took and opened, unsure if he wanted to know what it said.

My dearest Brian,

I hope this letter finds you well. I am only sorry that I could not deliver it in person but I hope the messenger I have sent it with will show you how much I believe in you, even after all this time. Then again, it is you who has probably lost faith in I after the way I had abandoned you, as did the rest of the wizarding community and for that I am truly sorry. The only excuse that I can give you is that I only did what I thought was best at the time. The Ministry had ordered all contact with you to be broken and not just by myself and the other teachers here at Hogwart's, but by all those in the wizarding community. In essence, you no longer existed. I did argue against there decision but there was nothing I could do, so I failed you and for that I am truly sorry.

Brian, I have sent Harry to you for a specific reason. I don't know if has told you yet but Voldemort has come back and I believe your help is necessary in defeating him for good. The Ministry has decided to ignore the warnings and continue to believe that Voldemort is gone for good but I know better. I can't go into details in this letter but Harry can tell you how it came to be since he was present at the time.

Brian, I will understand if you refuse to come to Hogwart's and help us but I hope that you will. I still believe that you have the makings to be a powerful wizard, even after so many years with no training. Please send an owl letting me know your answer. For the future of all wizards, including your son, I hope you will consider your answer carefully and I hope to see you at the start of the next term.

Yours truly

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Brian stared in shock at the letter in his hands, unable to believe what he was reading. 'How dare he? After all these years, without as much as a word. Not a letter. Nothing to explain why he wouldn't talk to me. All of my letter being returned and now he wants me to help him.' "Fuck this," Brian swore, going over and grabbing the Jim Beam, pouring himself a shot and downing it quickly before pouring himself another and turning to face his guest.

"So, Harry," Brian began, "Dumbledore said you could tell me how it came that Voldemort returned. What happened?" Brian could tell that his question made Harry uncomfortable. 'Hell how could it not. We are talking about the return of a wizard that killed his parents and tried to kill him. Why wouldn't he be nervous?'

"We were having a competition at school. A Tri-Wizards Tournament and one of Voldemort's followers managed to get me entered, so that instead of three champions we had four. The final obstacle was a maze that the champion's had to get through.The first person to get to the middle won the cup, but it turned out that the trophy was actually a port key."

"And let me guess, you were the first one to get to the cup."

"Actually there were two of us who made it to the middle. Me and Cedric Diggory." At Brian's look of confusion, Harry continued. "Cedric was the true Hogwart's champion. He was captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

"So what happened?" Brian asked, irritably, finishing off his drink and wanting to grab another but having a feeling that he would need to actually stay sober for this conversation.

"Cedric and I decided to grab the cup together. We thought it was the only fair thing to do, but it turned out to be one of the worst. Like I said, the trophy was actually a port key and it took both of us to where Voldemort and his followers were gathered. Actually it was more like Voldemort's spirit than him."

"Then what happened?" Brian watched as Harry tried to compose himself and knew that whatever he was about to be told would not be pretty but he had to know. The wizarding community might have turned their back on him but he still had a soft spot for those that had been his family once.

"Voldemort did a spell. He tried to kill me but he killed Cedric instead and then he got his body back." Brian could tell that there was more to the story than what Harry was telling him but he was willing to give the boy the space that he seemed to need. Brian understood that there were some things that you just couldn't share with anyone, no matter what.

"And now Dumbledore has decided that he wants me to come back and help you in the fight against Voldemort." Brian walked up to Harry and looked down upon him. "What makes him think that I'll give a damn about helping any of you? He turned his back on me when I needed him most. Every wizard and witch ignored me, including those that said they wanted me to be a part of their family. Why the hell should I care what happens to you?" Harry looked up at the angry man standing in front of him, not sure of how to answer him. He didn't even know why Dumbledore had sent him to get Brian in the first place.

"I don't know," Harry finally said, looking down. "All I know is that the Professor asked me to bring you that letter and see if you would be willing to come back with me to Hogwart's. He said that he made arrangements to stay with some friends of mine until then, if you said yes."

"Dumbledore always did seem sure of himself," Brian muttered, although it was loud enough from Harry to hear. "Where are you staying anyway, Harry?"

"Ummm."

"Let me guess. Dumbledore wants you to stay with me," Brian said. Harry nodded his head. "So where's your stuff?"

"I've got some clothes in my back pack and I can always get my friend Ron to send me some stuff by owl."

"Whatever, but you'll have to take the couch. There's only one bed in here, and there's not enough room for a third person on it. Well at least not for sleep."

"Who else lives here?"

"Justin." Brian saw the look of shock that had appeared on Harry's face. "Is that going to be a problem because if it is, you might as well leave now?"

"Is Justin your boyfriend?" Brian nodded his head. "I've never met a gay person before."

"Well, you were just in a room full of them and if you're going to hang around here, you might as well get used to it." Just then Harry yawned.

"Sorry."

"How long have you been traveling anyway?"

"A little over twenty four hours. First on the Hogwart's train and then to the airport and then here and then I had to find you."

"Well, if you want the bathroom's through there and I can get you some sheets. Justin's going to be home soon and I'm going to have to talk to him before I make any decision, but you can crash if you want." Harry nodded his head, grabbing his bag and heading in the direction that Brian pointed, leaving behind a very conflicted man, unsure of what he was going to do now or how he was going to explain everything to his lover.


	5. part 5

Part 5

Justin entered the loft quietly, not sure of what he would be walking into. He was still trying to process the information that Ben had given him in regards to Hogwarts, wizards and Voldemort, and the teen could honestly say that he had no idea what to do to help his lover. That is, if Brian would even let him help him in whatever it is that Harry came to Pittsburgh to get him to do.

Justin noticed a book bag laying on the floor by the couch, and one of the extra blankets laying over the edge. He walked over to the couch and saw Harry asleep on the cushions. He took a moment to look over the young boy that had brought quite a surprise into his life, trying to see what it was that made him so special that the wizarding community held him in such high regard, according to Ben. Justin noticed the jagged scar that was on Harry's forehead and felt for the youngster who had lost so much at such a young age. Even with the way his father was treating him since he had come out, Justin still had the memories of the previous seventeen years to cherish, and that was more that Harry would ever have of his parents.

Justin looked around the darkened loft, finally spotting his lover lying on the bed that they shared. He went to join Brian, both men remaining silent. Justin spooned up behind the older man, wrapping his arms around Brian's waist, willing to wait however long it would take until he was ready to talk about whatever it was that was bothering him. He didn't have to wait long.

"The only time I was ever truly happy growing up was when I was at Hogwart's," Brian began, his voice soft and sounding younger than Justin had ever heard it. "I started there when I was eleven. I was so surprised when I got the letter saying that I had been accepted. I had no idea that wizards existed, let alone that I was one. Jack and Joanie weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of me going there, especially considering Joanie was just getting back into her religion thing again, but I kept at them until they finally relented. I think in the long run they were just glad to see me gone."

"I'm sure that's not true, Brian," Justin objected, although his heart wasn't in it and Brian didn't bother to correct him.

"I had no idea what to expect when I got there," Brian continued. "I didn't have any real experience with any witches or wizards other than for when I had gone to Diagon Alley to get my books."

"Diagon Alley?"

"It's where you can get anything you need if you're a wizard. Wands, brooms, ingredients for spells, anything."

"It sounds cool."

"It is." Justin could tell that Brian was losing himself in his memories and, if the expression on his face was anything to go by, for once they weren't bad ones. "I was only eleven the first time I was there, and I was by myself, well at least my parents weren't there. Jack and Joanie couldn't even be bothered to make sure that their son made it to England okay. They had just put me on the plane and left me. Professor Dumbledore arranged to have a family whose first child was about to start Hogwart's at the same time as me meet me there. It was about a week before school started and they had agreed to help me adjust to my new world. They took me in and for the first time in my life I actually felt as if I belonged to a real family. It didn't matter that I wasn't really theirs, or that I was an American, all they saw was a lost little boy and they gave me their love."

"They sound like a very special family."

"They were. Their son Bill and I became best friends over that week I was staying there and so by the time we got to Hogwart's, we were both afraid that we would be put in different houses."

"Different houses?"

"Hogwart's divides its students into four houses that basically are your home while you're there. Luckily Bill and I both got into Gryffindor, so we didn't have anything to really worry about. Over the next three years, we became like brothers. I went to visit his family during the holidays and spent as much of the summer as possible together, although my folks did insist I come home sometimes."

"Then what happened? Why did you stop going to the school?"

"Jack and Joanie decided that they didn't want me going anymore. I'm not sure why, they never bothered letting me in on their reasoning. I think it had something to do with the fact that my mom had found religion again and Jack just couldn't be bothered with dealing with the fact that his son was a wizard. They told Professor Dumbledore that I wouldn't be returning for my fourth year, that I would be staying in Pittsburgh and going to school here. Dumbledore tried to convince them that I should be allowed to go back to school, but they refused. When he left the house, I followed him and begged him to take me with him, but he couldn't. I knew that but I juts didn't want to be left at home. The wizarding community had taken me in and I felt comfortable there for the first time in my life. I knew that Bill's parents would be willing to take me in, even if they had three other mouths to feed with his younger brothers, but that was impossible.

"But, Professor Dumbledore knew how much my lessons meant to me so he secretly helped me keep them up and for the next three and a half years I was studying to be a wizard, as well as going to public school and putting on the pretense that I'm the same as everyone else, but eventually my parents found out and went ballistic. They told him that he was to have no contact with me. I thought Dumbledore would do what he did before, and just keep teaching me in secret, but this time he cut off all communication with me. Even Bill and his family stopped writing me and all of my letters to them were returned unopened, so what little contact I had been allowed to keep with my previous life was completely cut off and I immersed myself in getting rid of the pain the only way I knew how." Brian didn't bother to elaborate, knowing that Justin understood completely what he was saying.

"You never told anybody any of this, have you?" Brian shook his head. "Why not?"

"I've never told anybody about my past. Shit, the only reason Mikey and Lindsay know as much about me as they do is because they've known me for so long. Even Mikey doesn't know about what my life was like before he met me and this just," Brian didn't continue and Justin didn't press him. He was just glad that his lover had opened up as much as he had to him. Brian wasn't one to talk about himself, and especially his feelings, and Justin was glad that the older man felt comfortable enough to let him in.

"Brian, what does this Dumbledore want with you now?"

"He says he needs my help," Brian went on. "Says that, even though I never completed my training, that I still have the makings of being a powerful wizard and he wants me to go back to Hogwart's." Justin swallowed hard.

"Does this have to do with Voldemort?" Brian looked over at the artist, a silent question in his eyes. "Ben told us about him. Seems his family has wizarding blood in it."

"That explains a lot about the Professor," Brian observed. "And yes, it does have to do with Voldemort. It seems that he somehow came back and Dumbledore says he wants me to come back to Hogwart's and help him out."

"How?"

"I don't know, but…."

"But you want to go." Brian looked in surprise at Justin. "It only makes sense. Hogwart's was a big part of your life. It helped shape who you are and then you were suddenly taken away from it. If anything, I would think you would want to go just to get some closure. And I would like to see your old school." Brian looked away from Justin. "Brian?"

"Justin, I'm not sure that you should…"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence, Brian Andrew Kinney," Justin admonished. "I'm going with you to Hogwart's and there's nothing you can say or do that will stop me." Brian looked as if he was about to argue and then stopped. He knew his lover well and he knew that there was nothing that Justin was right.

"I'll have Harry let Dumbledore know we're coming." Justin smiled and gave his lover a kiss. The two men were content with kissing and groping, not wanting to do too much more with the young boy in the other room, but needing the connection that only the other could give them. They both had a feeling that the upcoming months were not going to be easy.


	6. part 6

Part 6

Brian awoke the next morning feeling much calmer then he had the night before when he had gone to bed. He credited his young lover for his mood and reached over to Justin's side of the bed, only to find it empty. Brian only had a moment to wonder where Justin was before said blonde exited the bathroom.

"Hey," Brian greeted the teen, who came over and lay back on the bed, on top of the covers. The two men kissed tenderly, a smile on both of their lips when they parted.

"Morning." They kissed again, this time the kiss becoming more passionate. Much too quickly, though, they separated. "As much as I would like to continue this, and boy would I love to continue this, I better go make something for our young guest to eat." Justin stood up and grinned down at his lover. "So, what exactly to up and coming wizards like to eat?" Justin laughed as he ran; avoiding the pillow that Brian tossed at him.

"Twat," Brian shouted.

"But you love me anyway," Justin retorted, heading towards the kitchen area. He wasn't sure what their young guest likes to eat, but he figured that he couldn't go wrong with blueberry pancakes. Brian had always told him how much he liked his pancakes and he wanted to treat his lover to something special, knowing that whatever was about to happen with Harry's entrance into their lives wasn't going to be easy on Brian.

"I've never seen two men together," a shy voice said from the direction of the couch, causing Justin to jump.

"Shit," Justin turned to face the teen. "I didn't think you were up yet."

"Sorry," Harry said, sheepishly, standing and stretching.

"Don't worry about it," Justin brushed it off. Justin turned back to the counter. "How did you sleep? I know the couch isn't the exactly all that comfortable."

"It was okay. I've slept in worse. Actually until I was eleven, my aunt and uncle made me sleep in a closet under the stairs."

"Are you serious?" Justin asked, horrified that anyone would do that to a child. "Why did they do that?"

"They didn't like me," Harry replied, matter of fatedly. He had long grown out of needing his blood family's approval. He was happy with the extended family that he had found during his time at Hogwart's. "My Aunt Petunia is my mum's sister. Her and my Uncle Vernon didn't want me with them. They hate the fact that I'm a wizard. Actually when I first found out about the whole thing, my uncle said that they had vowed they would rid me of the whole thing. How they intended on doing that, though, I have no idea."

"With a family like that, no wonder you were sent here. You fit in perfectly."

"What do you mean?"

"What Justin is trying to say is that, with the exception of Mikey, none of our little group has the ideal family life," Brian commented, coming out of the bedroom and joining the other two men. He grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit that was sitting on the counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the loft. Justin grabbed it out of his hand before Brian had been able to so much as take a bite out of it.

"I'm making pancakes and I expect you to eat some," Justin admonished.

"Whatever," Brian rolled his eyes. He accepted the glass of juice that Justin handed him. "Now, Sunshine, don't forget to offer our guest anything."

"Can I get you something, Harry? Orange juice, milk, water?"

"I'll take some juice, please," Harry answered. Justin poured the juice and handed it to him. "So how long have the two of you been together?"

"Two damn long," Brian muttered, earning himself a smack from his lover. "Watch it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've been together off and on for three years."

"Cool." Just then the phone rang and Brian went to get it, leaving Justin and Harry to talk. He had a feeling that Harry would be asking questions about the couple that he would just as soon as have Justin answer.

"Hi Mikey," Brian said, already knowing it would be his best friend on the other end. Justin had told him about what Ben had said to everyone, so he had been expecting the phone call.

"Brian, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mikey. Why wouldn't I be?"

"What do you mean? Some strange kid comes looking for you. Telling you that some guy named Dumbledore sent him to you because another guy named Voldemort was back. And Ben told us about that guy. About Hogwarts. Why didn't you tell me you were a wizard?"

"I'm not a wizard, Mikey," Brian said patiently. He knew that his friend was only worried about him, and he did appreciate it, but he also didn't really want to get into his past over the phone. Especially with Michael. It was going to be hard enough to tell him that he was leaving because he knew Michael wouldn't understand why.

"But Ben said that Hogwart's was a school for witches and wizards."

"Right."

"And you went to Hogwarts, right."

"Right," Brian drawled out.

"Well then why wouldn't you be a wizard? You were always a good student so there's no way you didn't learn anything while you were there," Michael reasoned.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, have you ever seen me do anything even remotely magical?"

"You mean other than at the baths or in the backroom?"

"I said magical, not legendary," Brian rolled his eyes, his attention drawn towards the kitchen where Justin and Harry were now eating the pancakes that his lover had made for breakfast. The two boys were laughing at something that Justin had said and Brian wanted nothing more than to go over to them and join them. "Look, Mikey, the reason I didn't tell you about my going to Hogwarts was because you didn't need to know."  
"What do you mean, I didn't need to know? Of course I needed to know. I'm your best friend."

"I know that, but this didn't have anything to do with that. I had to keep it a secret from everyone in case Jack and Joanie found out I was still taking my lessons. And then, after they did find out, I didn't want anyone to know what had happened. All I wanted was to graduate and get the hell out of the Pitts."

"Brian," Michael continued to whine but Brian had had enough.

"Not another word, Mikey. Look, I'm sure we'll talk more about this at Linds and Mel's tonight. Right now, I've got things to do."

"But Brian," Michael tried to talk more but Brian hung up the phone, not wanting to listen to it anymore. The ad exec knew there was no way his friend would let him get away with what little he had told him, but Brian also knew that he wasn't in the mood to get into anything over the phone. He went over to Justin, wrapping his arms around the younger man and kissing him.

"Everything okay?"

"It will be." Brian grabbed a piece of bacon off of Justin's plate and turned to face Harry.

"So, Harry, what does Dumbledore want from us?"


	7. part 7

Part 7

The gang was gathered at the home of Melanie and Lindsay, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Brian, Justin and Harry. The guys had told Mel and Lindsay what had gone on the night before at the diner, and Michael had relayed what little he had gotten out of Brian earlier in the day when he had spoken to Brian. Other than that, no one had been able to talk to the other man, Brian having not bothered to pick up the phone when any of them had called to talk to him. The gang had once again turned to Ben for answers to questions they had about Hogwarts, witches, and wizards. Unfortunately Ben couldn't give them answers to their most important questions. How could Brian have been a wizard and not tell them, and what was it that Harry Potter wanted Brian for.

"I'm sorry, but you can't tell me I'm the only one that is having a problem with the idea that Brian is a wizard," Melanie said, her dislike of anything having to do with Brian Kinney evident in her voice. "I'm not saying you're lying Ben, but there are no such things as witches or wizards."

"Mel, be nice," Lindsay admonished the brunette.

"It's alright, Lindsay," Ben told her. "I can understand Melanie's point of view. If it wasn't for my family, I would probably feel the same way. If it wasn't for the fact of who it was that had sent young Harry to Brian, or who Harry is, I would have trouble believing that Brian is a wizard also. But Albus Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards right now. And Harry Potter has been known since he was born. If he's here saying Dumbledore needs Brian's help, then I have to think that something very serious is happening."

"What did your grandmother say when you talked to her?" Debbie asked him, knowing from an earlier discussion with Michael that Ben was going to ask his family if they had heard anything about why Harry might be coming to Pittsburgh.

"I didn't talk to my grandmother but I did manage to get in touch with my aunt." At a look from Michael, he clarified. "A different one."

"What did she say?" Michael questioned. "Does she have any idea of what's going on?"

"She said some strange things have been going on over there. And when I say strange, I don't mean a good kind. At the Quidditch World Cup last year, the mark of Voldemort showed up, and the Death Eaters ended up harassing the Muggles that lived on the land."

"Quidditch?'

"Death Eaters?"

"Oh, sorry. Quidditch is the big sport in the wizarding world. Think of it as full contact basketball on broomsticks. They had their big game in England last year. And Death Eaters are followers of Voldemort and extremely hateful towards Muggles and those wizards that they felt were inferior, especially those that come from Muggle families."

"Ahhh, prejudice. It knows no bounds," Ted commented softly.

"True. And in this case it led to the deaths of a lot of good people." Ben was quiet for a moment thinking of the family members that he had lost during Voldemort's rise to power. "Anyway, for the past 12 years or so, ever since Voldemort was thought killed, the Death Eaters were quiet. A lot of Voldemort's followers either turned on each other or claimed to have been brainwashed into following him and since then, they've been quiet, trying their best to not have any attention focused on them."

"And now that's changed?" Ben nodded his head in answer to Lindsay's question.

"Well, she said that for the past couple of years, there have been some strange rumors going around. Rumors about strange disappearances, deaths, that kind of thing. And a lot of them, she says, focus around Hogwarts. Coinciding with the admittance of Harry. My cousin went to school with him."

"That little kid?" Debbie exclaimed, still not able to believe that the young boy that had come into the diner looking for Brian the day before could have anything to do with the things that Ben was describing.

"That kid has been through a lot more than most," Ben continued. "His parents were killed in front of him. One of the most powerful wizards, not to mention on of the most evil, tried to kill him. Numerous times from what my aunt tells me."

"But I thought you said that Voldemort was killed when Harry was one," Melanie said, sounding like the lawyer that she was.

"That's what a lot of people thought, but my aunt says that only his body was killed, not the essence that made him up. She says that he was only biding his time until he was powerful enough to come back."

"And this kid Harry is saying that's happened now?"

"Exactly. No one's really sure of the hows or whys, but there are rumblings that he's come back."

"He has," came a small voice near the door. Everyone turned to see Brian, Justin and Harry standing there. The group that was there before noticed the serious expressions that were own the newcomers faces and knew that whatever was going on, it wasn't just going to go away quietly.

"You must be Harry," Lindsay said, trying to break the tension that had suddenly engulfed the room. She went over to the young man, holding out her hand. "I'm Lindsay and I'm glad to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry replied, shaking the offered hand. "Thank you for welcoming me to your home."

"Nice to know some people have manners," Melanie shot, looking over at Brian who only smirked at her. She joined Lindsay. "I'm Melanie. Won't you please come in?"

"Thank you." Harry walked into the living room and noticed the same group of people that had been in the diner the day before.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter," Justin stated, going to introduce everyone. "That's Debbie. Next to her is her son, Michael and then his boyfriend Ben. And over there is Emmett and Ted."

"Hello," Harry said quietly, unsure of how to act. He wasn't used to being around a lot of strangers, his own Aunt and Uncle never really giving him the kind of freedom he needed to meet people. And he had never met any gay people before. He didn't even think they existed in the wizarding community. Or at least, not to the point where it was discussed openly. Silence threatened to descend upon the household until Ben broke spoke up. He stood and went over to Harry, shaking the young boy's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter. My aunt has told me a lot about you. You've made quite an impression on her. It doesn't hurt that my cousin says you're the best Seeker the school has seen in a century."

"Your aunt and cousin?"

"My Aunt Winnie and my cousin Oliver."

"Oliver Wood?"

"You know him, Harry?"

"Yeah, he was team Captain for Gryffindor before he graduated. He was our keeper. He taught me how to play Quidditch. He's pretty cool."

"He said the same thing about you."

"I didn't realize that Oliver knew about what had happened at the tournament," Harry said confused. He still couldn't believe that it had only been a little over a week and a half since the Tri-Wizards Tournament that had taken a school mate's life and gave Voldemort back his. "I didn't see him at any of the competitions."

"Some of your fellow Gryffindors told him what happened," Ben explained.

"Hey, guys, while this is all really interesting," Melanie finally interrupted impatiently, "it still doesn't explain what this kid is doing here and why Brian never bothered to inform any of us that he was a wizard. Well supposedly a wizard." There was no mistaking how she felt towards Brian. Even Harry, who didn't know her, could tell that she harbored no good feelings toward the man he had been sent for. Brian went over to Gus, picking his son up, before turning to face everyone.

"Harry came here for me. Professor Dumbledore has asked for my help," Brian explained, "and I've agreed."

"Agreed to do what?"

"To go back to Hogwarts." And with that announcement, Brian sat down and waited for the inevitable explosion.


	8. part 8

Part 8

"What do you mean, go back to Hogwart's?"

"Are you crazy?"

"This has to be a joke, right?"

"Brian, do you have any idea of what you're saying?" Came from all sides of the man in question after Brian's announcement of returning to his old school. And they hadn't even heard that Justin would be going with him. He was sure that would set off another round of exclamations.

"In order, yes I'm going back to Hogwart's, no I'm not crazy, although I know you believe that is debatable, no this isn't a joke, and of course I know what I'm saying," Brian said, patience in his voice, but Justin could tell that it was wavering. The young blonde wanted nothing more than to take his lover away from everything. Away from whatever it was that Harry was trying to get him to do. Away from the people that insisted that Brian was nothing more than a sucking and fucking machine. Away from the friends that swore they wanted what was best for Brian, but never were willing to see that he had changed. That never supported him.

"Brian, honey, what exactly do you mean when you say you're going to Hogwart's?" Debbie asked, talking to Brian almost like he was a skittish colt and she was afraid that he was going to hurt himself, or someone else. Justin winced when he saw Brian's features darken in anger.

"It means exactly that, Deb," Brian said. "Justin and I talked about it and, we both agreed that we need to go to England and help Harry and Professor Dumbledore."

"Wait a minute," Lindsay interrupted. "You and Justin?" She turned to the young artist. "Justin, you aren't seriously considering going with Brian are you?"

"Of course I'm going with Brian," Justin answered as if it was the most obvious answer. He couldn't believe there was any doubt that he would be joining Brian during his trip. "Why wouldn't I?"

"What about school?" Melanie stated. "The new semester starts soon."

"And don't you have to work on the next issue of Rage?" This came from Debbie.

"And the art show at the GLC," Lindsay chimed in. "I know how much you were looking forward to that. I've seen some of the drawings you have for it. You deserve to be in it."

"So, I can still be in it, whether I'm there or not," Justin pointed out. "I can just leave the drawings with you and you can put them up for me, couldn't you? As for school, Brian and I have already talked about it and, while he isn't exactly happy about it," Justin ignored the snort that came from his lover, "and we agreed that this was more important. I want to be there for him. Actually, I need to be there for him."

"So once again, Brian Kinney's fucked up life screws up someone else's," Melanie sneered. Lindsay walked over to the blonde.

"Justin, you've got your whole life ahead of you," Lindsay added, going over to him. "You have so much potential. It's just that we don't want to see you waste it."

"Which you think I'll be doing if I go to England with Brian and Harry," Justin stated.

"You have to admit that you would be putting your life on hold for something that has nothing to do with you," Melanie continued, oblivious to the anger emanating from Justin. "Just because Brian says he's a wizard, and let me tell you I have some serious reservations about that and am beginning to question his sanity after hearing that statement, whatever is going on at his old school has nothing to do with you."

"Why, because Voldemort's a wizard, same as Brian and Harry, and I'm not?" Justin almost shouted. He hated the way everyone always told he and Brian how to work their relationship. If anything, the advice Brian and Justin were constantly being giving hurt them more than helped them because none of their friends understood what went on between the two men. "Do you have any idea of what could happen if this guy isn't stopped? Do you even care?"

"Justin, sweetie," Debbie tried to placate him, "of course we care. All we're trying to say is that we don't think it would its fair that you put your life on hold, your art on hold, just because Brian asked you to."

"Christ, don't any of you people ever listen?" Justin broke in. "Brian didn't ask me to go with him. He isn't making me do anything that I don't want to do. I told him I was going with him. I didn't give him a choice."

"I'm sure he made you think that," Melanie continued her tirade. "Brian's great at making people believe he actually cares for them, but its all bullshit. Come on, we're talking about a man who is trying to convince us all that he is a wizard."

"Felinucus transfomigaration," Brian ordered his voice strong. Suddenly there was a flash and when it was gone, there was a black cat standing where Melanie had been only a moment before.

"What the hell was that?"

"Where did that cat come from?"

"What happened to Melanie?"

"Meow." Justin looked over at a smirking Brian, then down at the cat.

"Brian, you didn't."

"Wicked," exclaimed Harry. "I've only seen people turn themselves into animals, not someone else. My friends would be so psyched to see that. I bet you could even rival Professor McGonnigal."

"Professor McGonnigal said I was her best student," Brian said proudly. "I never had a problem in her class. It was one of the main reasons she was so willing to help Professor Dumbledore teach me after my parents took me out of school."

"Wait a minute," Ted interrupted, "are you trying to tell us that that….that cat is supposed to be Melanie." A loud meow answered Ted's question. Lindsay bent down and picked up the animal.

"Mel?" She quietly asked, earning herself a gentle lick and purr from the cat. "Brian, what have you done?"

"Just gave you a different kind of pussy to play with," Brian said, tongue in cheek, earning him a multitude of groans.

"Wow, Brian, what else can you do?" Michael asked, going over and investigating the cat in Lindsay's arms. He was quickly joined by the rest of the group, all petting the animal.

"Don't know," Brian shrugged. "Surprised I could do that really. Been a long time since I've really thought about magic, let alone actually doing it. Although I have to admit, it is a lot like riding a bike."

"That's all well and good, Brian, but can you please turn Melanie back to normal," Lindsay cried.

"Oh, I don't know," Brian said. "I think I like her better this way. She's a lot quieter and actually kind of cute."

"Fuck you Brian."

"Brian, turn Melanie back to normal," Debbie ordered.

"Fine," he acquiesced. "You might want to put her back on the ground, Linds." Lindsay did as she was told. "Returnas Felinucus."

"You fucking asshole," Melanie screamed from where she sat on the floor.

"So Melanie, still think I'm insane for thinking I'm a wizard?"

"I think you're a fucking prick who needs someone to kick his ass."

"Language, language," Brian continued to taunt. He looked around the group. "Now that I think I've proven that I am a wizard, can we please continue with this conversation, and that does not mean you get to continue hassling Justin about his decision to come with me. If this had happened to any of you, there would be no question if your partner decided to go with you." All at once, the room filled with noise again.

"Quiet," Brian shouted and waited for the noise to die down. "Thank you. And I don't know why you are bothering to deny it because you know it's true. Mel, if Lindsay came to you and told you that she was a witch, or whatever, and said that she had to go help out, tell me that you wouldn't be more than willing to set aside everything and help her."

"I can't," she answered quietly.

"Right and neither can the rest of you. But when it's Justin who says he's going with me, suddenly he's in the wrong and I'm a bastard because I want my lover to be with me. What the fuck kind of double standard is that?"

"Brian, it's just that Justin is so young, we don't want him to do anything that might screw up his future," Debbie said. "It's nothing against you."

"Bullshit," Brian swore. "It's got everything to do with me. Have I ever given you people a reason to think I'm stupid?" Everyone shook their heads. "And yet you all think I am. Don't you think I know that, no matter what you say, the whole lot of you would rather see Justin with anyone but me? Did you think I wouldn't find out about your little matchmaking scheme Linds?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Brian?"

"I'm talking about Ethan "he's so wonderful" Gold." Lindsay and Melanie's indrawn breath was enough to prove that Brian was correct. "That's the real reason you took Justin to that concert on his birthday, right? You were hoping the Justin would see this young, aspiring musician and fall instantly in love."

"Brian, you don't understand," Melanie tried to explain. "It had nothing to do with you. We just thought that Justin needed to meet some boys his own age."

"Is that why you gave him our phone number," Justin questioned, joining Brian and taking a hold of his hand. "I never even told him my last name."

"Justin."

"No, Lindsay," Justin shook his head. "I don't know why you did that, and I was willing to forgive and forget, but after this I can't. Why can't any of you just accept that I love Brian?"

"Fuck this," Brian said, signaling to Harry to head towards the front door. Brian and Justin followed him. "You know, I've known you all for a lot of years. I've forgiven a lot of shit. Shit that you wouldn't have dared pull on anyone else. I had hoped that you would have been supportive of us doing this. Hell maybe even proud, especially you Linds considering the fact that wizardry is hereditary and there's a good chance that Gus is a wizard too, so this will affect him too."

"Brian, let's go," Justin pulled Brian towards the door, wanting nothing more than to get his lover home and help him forget the way his friends had treated him. He hated the way that everyone was so willing to only see the Brian Kinney that they had known, instead of the man that he had become. Brian allowed himself to be led out of the house, leaving behind a stunned group of friends who began to question the way that they had been treating one of their own.


	9. part 9

Part 9

"Well that could have gone better," Justin muttered as he, Brian, and Harry entered the loft. It was the first time any of them had spoken since they had left Lindsay and Melanie's. Justin watched in despair as his lover made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The blonde sighed at the misery he could feel coming from the older man and cursed their so-called friends for putting Brian through that scene at the house.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly, blaming himself for the scene that had just taken place.

"It's not your fault," Justin told him, his gaze finally breaking away from the door his lover had disappeared behind. "If anything, that confrontation has been coming for a long time. Your arrival was just a convenient trigger for the shit to finally hit that fan."

"If you don't mind me asking, how come?"

"I can't really say," Justin answered. "I don't know that they even realize what they're doing. Well, maybe Mel does and I think her big problem is that she and Brian are a lot alike. That and Brian is Gus's father, which means that he will always be a part of her and Lindsay's lives."

"But what about the others?"

"I think the main problem is that none of them are willing to admit that Brian has changed," Justin explained. "I think they want to continue seeing him as the same unfeeling, uncaring, selfish bastard that he used to be."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Harry protested, not understanding how someone's supposed friends could be so unsupportive. Harry remembered how hurt he had been when Ron had stopped talking to him because he had believed that Harry was purposely going after the spotlight during the Tri-Wizards Tournament, and the relief he felt when Ron finally started talking to him again.

"I never said that it made any sense," Justin countered. "I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that, as long as Brian stayed the same, they could blame everything on him. I know Debbie does that a lot when something goes wrong in Michael's life and Mel is constantly doing that whenever problems happen between her and Lindsay. And I know my parents blame Brian for a lot of the shit that's happened to me since I met him. Hell my Dad swears that Brian seduced me and caused me to be gay. One night my father went so far as to attack Brian when we were leaving a club with the gang and Debbie yelled at Brian about it."

"If Brian was the one attacked, why did he get yelled at?"

"Because everything is Brian's fault, at least in their world. It's why I think they don't want to admit he changed, because then they will have to admit that whatever happens in their lives that they don't like is their own fault." Justin shook himself. "Sorry, I don't mean to make it sound like they're a bunch of assholes or something. It's just that I get so sick and tired of listening to them jump on Brian's back for everything, especially when it comes to me. It's almost like they would rather see him as a child molester or something instead of admitting that I'm actually someone who can make up his own mind."

"You mean like them yelling because you want to go with us to Hogwart's?" Harry asked, remembering the anger he had felt when they had announced that Justin would be joining them on the trip to England.

"Exactly. Like I said. It was just the final straw. What happened tonight has been coming for a long time." Justin tilted his head towards the bathroom as he heard the shower start. "Look, Harry, if you don't mind, I think I better go check on Brian. I need to make sure that he's okay after all of this."

"Okay," Harry said, watching Justin go towards the bathroom. Harry might be only fourteen, but he had a good idea of what exactly was going to happen behind the closed door, so he settled down and decided to write a letter to his two friends Ron and Hermoine and let them know what his summer has been like so far.

"Hey," Justin said, joining his lover in the shower. He wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, offering him the comfort that he knew Brian wouldn't ask for.

"Hey yourself," Brian returned, turning around and wrapping his own arms around Justin, pulling the younger man against him. Brian leaned down, his lips brushing Justin's and the two men contented themselves with soft, sweet kisses over the next following few minutes. Where normally their kissing would lead to more playful and active, water activities, neither man felt inclined to move forward. Eventually the pulled apart and began to wash each other off.

"Justin."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you want to go to England with me?" Justin turned to face Brian, who had been washing the teen's back. He looked up into the hazel eyes of his lover and could see the insecurity that Brian allowed only a few people to know resided in him. "You know there's no set time period for how long I'm going to be needed at Hogwart's. Hell, for all we know, I could be there for a year, if not more."

"So?"

"What about your school? You've worked so hard to be where you are now."

"You're starting to sound like the rest of the band of merry trouble makers," Justin countered, not liking what he was hearing come from his lover's mouth and he cursed their friends once more for the way they treated Brian earlier that day. Justin kissed Brian, trying to show how much he loved the older man. "Brian, I'm going to Hogwart's with you. I'm not having second thoughts. I'm not going to reconsider, no matter what everyone else, including you, say. This is something that I want to do, and you know me. I always get what I want."

'Twat," Brian said, holding Justin close to him.

"True, but I'm your twat. And I'm never letting you go."

"Tell me about it," Brian smirked, rubbing against the younger man, feeling their hardening lengths rubbing against each other, moaning at the sensation. "No matter what I do, you keep coming back."

"And I always will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	10. part 10

Part 10

"Dada," Gus yelled as soon as he saw his father. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, flinging himself into Brian's arms, which caught him easily.

"Hey Sonnyboy, "Brian greeted the excited two year old. He held the small boy close to him, knowing that there was a good chance that it would be the last time he would be able to do so for a long time. "Hey Linds," he said in greeting to the blonde that had brought his son for the surprise visit.

"Brian."

"You just missed Justin," Brian informed her, bouncing his son in his arms, causing Gus to giggle. "He took Harry over to PIFA so he could see where he goes to school. And he wanted to grab a couple of things from there for him to take with him to England."

"I know. I saw the two of them leave as I was pulling up," Lindsay said. There was something in her voice that made Brian think that Lindsay was glad that the two teens weren't at the loft and he resigned himself to the lecture that he was sure he was about to receive from the mother of his son.

"Ahh, so is this where you try to convince me that I shouldn't go to England and help Harry and the rest of Hogwart's defect Voldemort? Or is it that you don't care whether or not I go, its just that you would prefer that I leave Justin out of it because he's so young and has his whole life to lead without my interference?"

"Brian, don't be like that," Lindsay sighed.

"Be like what, Linds? You and the rest of the little zoo crew made no secret of how you felt about my going back to Hogwart's," Brian said, reminding her of the disastorous meeting of only a few nights before. "And that was before you knew Justin would be going with me. After that announcement, you guys made sure to tell Justin that he was making the biggest mistake of his life by coming with me."

"Its just that we're concerned about him. About both of you," Lindsay quickly amended upon seeing the glare that Brian sent her way. "Ben told us how dangerous this Voldemort was. How no one in the wizarding community will even say his name, afraid of drawing attention to themselves. And Justin is so young and he has his classes to worry about. Classes that you are paying for, might I remind you. How fair is it for you to expect him to just dump everything and go off to England with you. Did you even think about that before you decided to go on your grand adventure?"

"Believe it or not, Lind, I did," Brian cut her off. "That's why I didn't ask him."

"But…"

"He told me he was coming," Brian broke in again. "He said there was no way I was going to leave him behind, especially since we have no idea how long I'm going to have to be gone. Besides, like he said, he can do his art anywhere and I can't think of a more interesting place to get some inspiration than Hogwart's. In fact, Justin will probably learn more there and PIFA. Did you know that if you draw a living object, like a person or an animal, it moves.."

"Bullshit. Pictures can't move, Brian. You know that.:

"Maybe here they can't but in the magickal community pictures, whether painted or photographed, do move." Brian went over to the small area that was currently housing Harry's belongings. He picked up a deck of trading cards and brought them over to Lindsay. "Take a look at these."

The blonde woman looked at what Brian had handed her and was shocked when a picture of Albus Dumbledore stared back at her. She looked up at Brian for a moment, only to look back at the card to see that the card was now empty. She let out a startled gasp that made Gus jump. Brian went over to his son to pick him up and let him know that there was nothing wrong.

"What the hell?"

"They would be wizarding cards. They kids collect them like baseball cards. They come with chocolate frogs." At Lindsay's startled look, Brian continued. "Relax, Linds, they aren't real frogs. They're just chocolate that's enchanted. I'll see about sending some back to you guys to see what I mean. I used to eat them a lot when I went to Hogwart's. Those and Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Bean, and let me tell you, they seriously mean every flavor." Lindsay continued staring at the card for a few more minutes before her concern for Justin returned.

"Brian, as interesting, hell fascinating, as trying to paint something like is, I still don't think that Justin should go with you. It's too dangerous and he's already been through enough."

"You're telling me what he's been through?" Brian scoffed. "Don't forget, I was there for most of it. I'm the one that's been to help him get through everything."

"I know Brian," Lindsay agreed. "And that's all the more reason for you to want him to stay here. You can't even promise his family that he'll stay safe. That he won't get hurt."

"Of course I can't make that promise," Brian agreed. "Then again, its not like being in the Pitts has been all that safe for him. Christ he almost got killed at his Prom, not exactly a usual place for life endangerment."

"So that gives you an excuse to take to someplace where his life will be in even more danger," Lindsay countered, going over to where Gus was investigating his father's DVDs. She picked up the young boy and headed towards the front door. "I'm sorry, Brian, but I can't condone that."

"I'm not asking you to condone it. I'm not asking you to do anything

except understand that this is Justin's decision. And that's it'

s a decision that any of you would make too if the person involved

was your significant other." Lindsay looked over at Brian, and

he could see that no matter what he said, he would never change

her mind. He walked over and gave his son a kiss on the cheek,

returning the smile that Gus gave him. "You know, we're doing this

for Gus too. There's a good chance that he's a wizard too. Or

do you plan on doing what my parents did and deny him that part

of himself?" Lindsay didn't say anything and Brian knew the answer.

He had known the blonde woman too long to not recognize what she

was trying so hard not to say and that was that she would be more

than willing to deny Gus's heritage if it suited her needs. He

opened the loft door. "I see. Linds, just out of curiosity, when did you become your mother?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Lindsay demanded, offended

at even the thought of resembling the cold woman who was her mother.

The same mother that basically denied Lindsay right to love whomever she chooses.

"What I mean is that if it turns out that Gus is a wizard, you'

re going to do what my parents did and deny him that chance, aren'

t you?" Lindsay could hear the venom in Brian's voice, but was

unable to deny what he was implying. "Deny what he is because it

doesn't fit in with what you find acceptable, like you're parents

did when you told them you were gay."

"Brian, there's a bit of a difference between being gay and being a wizard," Lindsay argued.

"Like Justin would say, duh. But it's still something that would

be an essential part of who Gus is," Brian told her. "Just like

being gay is part of who we are."

"I'm not going to have this conversation," Lindsay said, heading to the door.

"Of course not, why should not be any different?" Brian replied,

watching her slid open the door and making no move to help her.

"Just like always, little Lindsay Peterson will go hiding her head

and ignoring anything that doesn't fit into her perfect little world.

For Gus's sake, I hope he doesn't do anything that makes you see

him as something less than perfect."

"Fuck you," Lindsay said, before slamming the door to the loft

closed, leaving Brian behind to wonder if that might have been the

last time he would see his son.


	11. part 11

"So this is the young man that is causing everyone is talking about," Jennifer Taylor said when Justin introduced Harry to her. She already had heard of the young wizard, having had a long conversation with Debbie the day before when the older woman told her about Justin's plans to go to England with Harry and Brian to help them defeat Voldemort. Debbie had hoped that Jennifer would have more success in talking Justin out of his plans than the others did.

"Do I even want to know what they've been saying?" Justin asked, looking over at Harry and giving him a reassuring look. He knew the teen was already feeling uncomfortable after the confrontation at Melanie and Lindsay and he hoped that his mother wasn't going to add to Harry's feelings of guilt at causing trouble for Brian and Justin.

"They just told me about Brian's plan to go to England to his old school to help them defeat Voldemort. And that you planned on going with him." Justin waited for his mother to try and convince him that he was making a mistake. He was surprised when, instead, she handed him a photo album. He opened it and gasped when he saw the pictures moved.

"Mom?"

"You remember my friend Michelle and her husband Paul?" Justin had to think hard before he remembered the two people that used to bring him the most interesting treats when they used to visit his family.

"They used to bring me those weird jelly beans that had all those funky flavors."

"Bernie Bott's..."

"Every Flavor Bean," Harry finished. He blushed when both Jennifer and Justin looked at him. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Harry," Jennifer assured him, leading both boys into the living room and sitting them down. She turned her attention back to Justin. "They were wizards. In fact, they had met each other when they were attending Hogwarts. They moved to New York after they had graduated. They had relatives here that wanted them away from Europe because they were afraid of what was going on over there."

"I remember when Michelle used to baby-sit me. She would tell the best stories about dragons and magickal beasts," Justin reminisced. "It was why I was always drawing that kind of stuff when I was a kid. I always thought they had the best stories."

"That because they weren't just make-believe. They were usually real," Harry informed the stunned teen.

"Whatever happened to them anyway?"

"They moved to Brazil, wanting to do work with some of the local tribes down there and we lost contact with each other," Jennifer told them. "But because of them I know all about Voldemort and the evil that he can create."

"Tell me about it." Jennifer looked over at Harry, taking in the young boy's quiet demeanor. She remembered the story that her friends had told her how it was Harry that had stopped Voldemort all those years ago.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you parents, Harry," Jennifer told him, taking him into her arms. There was just something about the young teen that called out to the mother in her. "I only know a little about the wizarding community from Michelle and Paul, but even here what happened between you and Voldemort is known, although probably not as well as it is over in Europe."

"If you know about Voldemort, then you have to understand why I have to go with Brian," Justin said. "I can't let him face whatever he's going to face alone."

"I know, sweetheart," Jennifer assured him. "I know how much you care about Brian and that, no matter what anyone says, that you won't let him go to England alone, especially since I'm guessing you know why he isn't a working wizard." Justin nodded his head.

"His parents took him out of school," he explained. "They didn't want him practicing magic. Probably didn't fit in with their religious beliefs. Mom, you should have seen his face when he was talking about his time at Hogwart's and what happened after he left. Even the friends that he had made there didn't contact him. He was all alone. I can't let him go back to that world by himself. I don't even want to think about what might happen to him."

"Brian's a big boy, Justin, but," Jennifer held up her hand when she saw that Justin was going to interrupt her, "you love him and you want to do everything you can to protect him and I understand that. As much as I wish you wouldn't go, I know you will and I'll support your decision. The only thing I ask is that you be careful and that you'll keep in touch. You're my son and, no matter how old you are or how grown up, I'm always going to worry about you."

"Thanks Mom," Justin gave his mom a quick hug, glad that he hadn't lost her when he chose to leave home instead of giving in to his parents' demands to leave Brian. Even with all of the trouble the couple had gone through over the past two and a half years, there was nothing that he would have done differently. He and Brian loved each other, and even if their relationship wasn't what one that their friends approved of, it worked for them and Justin was happy about that.

"Well, enough of this," Jennifer said, pulling away from her son, discretely wiping the tears that were threatening to fall. She hated that Justin was going to Hogwart's but, as she told him, she would support his decision. "Well, I'm not sure about the two of you, but I'm starving. Would either of you like anything to eat?"

"Thanks Mom," Justin said, realizing that his appetite had returned now that he knew his mother wasn't going to try and get him to stay.

"Harry, what about you? Can I get you something to eat?"

"Yes, please. I'd like that," the brunet boy answered.

"Then come on. I made lasagna the other night and I still have the leftovers."

"Grandma's lasagna?" Jennifer nodded her head. "Excellent. Harry you haven't had anything as good as my grandma's recipe for lasagna. It's the best."

"I can't wait to try it," Harry told him, following Justin and Jennifer into the kitchen. While Jennifer went about heating up the lasagna, Justin and Harry made a small salad for the three of them. All through lunch, both Taylor's made a point of including Harry into their conversation, not wanting him to feel left out. Jennifer asked Harry about his childhood and was disheartened when she heard about how Harry's family, the Dursleys, had treated the orphaned boy. She had heard similar stories of neglect from Justin when he talked about his lover's childhood, except that Harry's neglect had only been in terms of emotional abuse whereas Brian's father had also included physical abuse. It made her understand why Justin wanted to protect Brian as much as he could and she vowed that she would do what she could to make sure that the others in Brian's circle of friends didn't hurt him anymore than they may already have.

Back at the loft, Brian was busy trying to figure out everything that he would need to bring for him and Justin. He looked over at his laptop, wondering if he should even bother bringing the electrical device, knowing that it wouldn't work on the grounds of Hogwarts itself. It was the same reason why he was unsure if he should bring his cell phone, but he hated the idea of him and Justin being so out of touch with everyone. Especially if there was an emergency. He wasn't sure how comfortable his friends would be using the usual forms of communication in the wizarding world. In the end, Brian decided to take both items, knowing that if they needed to, Brian and Justin would go into Hogsmeade, the closest town to Hogwarts, where they would be able to use those things. Justin as Brian began packing everything in the suitcases; he heard the door to the loft opening and wondered who was coming to see him now, knowing that Justin and Harry were still with Jennifer Taylor. He sighed when he saw who his visitor was.

"Mikey, why am I not surprised?" Brian went back to his packing.

"Where's the boy wonder?"

"If you're talking about Justin, he took Harry over to meet Jennifer," Brian explained. "He wanted to see her before we left."

"So you're still intending to actually go through with it?" Michael asked. "You're still going to England?"

"Of course I am. Nothing's changed since I saw you at the munchers'." Brian looked over his suits, deciding to only take three. He wasn't sure what Dumbledore would be having him do at Hogwarts, but he didn't think he would be in need of anything that fancy.

"Brian, I don't think it's a good idea." Brian looked over at his friend, his eyebrow cocked in a silent question. "Ben told me about this guy Voldemort and he doesn't sound like someone you should be messing with. This guy has killed people. People that went up against him and you said it yourself. You aren't a wizard. You haven't practiced magic in a long time. What makes you think that you can protect yourself against this guy?"

"I don't know, Mikey," Brian shouted, his patience at an end. He knew he should have been used to his friends' lack of support towards him, but he just didn't want to deal with it right then. He knew that he needed to keep his focus on what was to be expected of him when he got to London, even though he didn't know what that was going to be. "I don't even know what Dumbledore expects from me. I haven't had any fucking contact with the man since I was seventeen. Until Harry showed, I hadn't heard from anyone with that damn community since my fucking parents pulled me out of school, so I don't have a fucking clue what I'm supposed to do against Voldemort."

"Then why are you going?" Michael yelled back. "What the fuck do you owe them that you're willing to give up everything you've worked for to go running to help this bastard? What the hell do they have on you to make you go?"

"I need to know why," Brian told him. "I want him to tell me why he left me with those assholes who call themselves my parents when he knew what was going on. I told him. I begged him to take me with him back to Hogwarts and he fucking left me. He fucking left me here and there was not one of my so-called friends even bothered to contact me. Didn't bother to tell me what was going on. I was left on my fucking own and I want to know why."

"You weren't alone, Bri," Michael said, his voice going back to a normal volume. "You had me. And ma."

"I know, Mikey," Brian said, shutting his eyes as he sat on an empty space on the bed. Michael walked over to his friend, wrapping his arms around Brian as he waited for Brian to get his emotions under control again.

"Bri?"

"I'm fine," Brian insisted, pulling himself together.

"You know that, no matter what, you'll always have family here," Mikey told the brunet. "That's never going to change."

"I know, and I appreciate that," Brian said. "So does Justin. It's just that, when I was Hogwarts that was the first time I ever felt like I had people that cared about me. There was this one family, the Weasleys that practically took me into their home and made me an adopted member of their home. Their son Bill was my best friend and we did everything together, including getting into a lot of trouble. Dumbledore had us in his office on more than one occasion for pulling some kind of practical joke. His family sent me gifts for Christmas and on my birthday and they welcomed me into their homes when I went there for a vacation. They even told me that they would have no problem taking me into their home if I didn't want to go back to my parents and I really wanted that. Christ, they already had three kids of their own, Bill and his two younger brothers Charley and Percy, who was only a year old, and they still said I could stay with them. Fuck Mrs. Weasley was even pregnant at the time and they wanted me there. When I never heard from them again, no matter how much I tried contacting them, I didn't know what I was going to do. I don't think I ever felt more betrayed than I did then and I want to know why they did it."

"Then I think you should go and I think that it's right that Justin go with you," Michael finally stated. He was still worried about his friend but he would support Brian in his decision. He knew that it was something that Brian had to do for his own piece of mind. "You'll keep in touch, right?"

"Yeah, but it might not be in the usual way," Brian smirked, thinking of the owls that were normally used for delivering letters. "The wizarding community is a bit different."

"So I've been told but as long as I know that you're okay, I'll deal with it."

"Thanks, Mikey." Brian said, glad that his friend was supporting him and wondering what was going to happen when he got to England and was finally able to confront the past that had abandoned him.


	12. part 12

"Brian, we're back," Justin called as he and Harry entered the loft, only to stop short when he saw that his lover wasn't alone. Sitting on the sofa, looking for all the world as if he belonged there, was someone that Justin had never met. "Umm, hello. I didn't expect Brian to have company." Unspoken was Justin's question as to who, exactly, was the person.

"Justin, Harry, this is Vince Masters," Brian informed them, introducing the black-haired man who stood up. "He's the Headmaster of Cornwalt. It's the East Coast version of Hogwart's."

"You're a wizard?" Harry asked, surprised. He hadn't expected to meet and American wizard, other than Harry, and he didn't know what to expect. He had only heard a little about American wizards, and not all of it was good, although it wasn't completely bad either. It had just seemed to him that, when it came to American wizards, Europe had little or no respect for their abilities and it was one of the reasons that Harry had been so surprised when Professor Dumbledore had asked him to come to Pittsburgh and get Brian.

"That's right, I'm a wizard. And you're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived," Vince said, not missing Harry's squirm at the mention of his fame. He put it away in the back of his mind to be analyzed later. "I've heard about you and I must say I was surprised when I heard that you had been spotted in Pittsburgh."

"Don't tell me everyone know about me over here too," Harry sighed. The raven-haired boy hated the fact that he was so well known within the wizarding community for something that happened when he was only a year old. It made him feel as if he had to live up to people's expectations that he was some kind of hero, instead of just a normal young man that was just trying to get through life. Even his best friends, Ron and Hermoine, seemed to forget that Harry didn't want to be different. Didn't want to be known only as the "Boy Who Lived." That Harry wanted nothing more than to get through school with as little trouble as possible, find someone to fall in love with, and have a family of his own.

"Yes, Harry, I will admit that most people do know about you. At least, know who you are and what happened to you," Vince told him, "although probably not to the degree that they do back in Europe. Voldemort was never really a threat that we took seriously. We knew who he was and what was happening in Europe, mainly from those that still have family in the Old Country. There were also quite a few witches and wizards that came to America hoping to get away from what was happening, but we were never concerned for our own safety here. We knew enough that we did offer our help to defeat him, but the Ministry turned us down so we stayed out of the war.

"As for people knowing you here, well, like I said, you are known, but you are not the most famous person around. I don't think most witches and wizards would recognize you."

"So you're saying that I could walk around and no one would bother me?" Harry asked, and there was no mistaking the excitement he had about that. After being told about his past, and seeing the reactions he got from people, both in Diagon Alley and at Hogwart's, it had never occurred to him that there might be somewhere in the wizarding world where he could be left alone to be himself.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Vince said. "In fact, I was just telling Brian that the three of you should go down to New Hope. The town has a population made of both magickal and non-magickal people. It's actually known for its acceptance of those who practice magic, as well as being very gay friendly. I think it would be a nice place for you to see what we have to offer young wizards and I believe that all of you, especially young Justin here, will find it quite interesting." Vince turned his attention to the blond. "It's my understanding that you haven't been exposed to the wizarding world yet, correct?"

"Yeah," Justin nodded, finally finding his voice since he had entered the loft. "I didn't even know that witched and wizards existed until Harry showed up."

"Then I definitely think it would be a good idea to go to New Hope," Vince told him. "Especially considering the Old World's view on non-magickal people being involved in the wizarding community."

"I didn't think there were Muggles involved in the wizarding community," Harry said. "I mean, I know that we have Muggle Studies at Hogwart's and that the Ministry has a division that makes sure people don't charm Muggle things, but I didn't know that they actually worked with Muggles."

"As far as I know, the Ministry of Magic doesn't have a lot to do with Muggles in the Old World," Vince explained. "Even those that say they don't have a problem with children from what they call Muggle families want as little to do with non-magickal people. It's one of the reasons that they try and encourage those children to either stay within the magickal community completely or to leave to live in the Muggle world and never practice magick again. We don't do that here."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked. The blond had joined his lover by the couch, sitting as close to him as he could and taking Brian's hand in his own. As fascinated as he was about the whole witch and wizarding thing that he was being told about, he was worried about how this was affecting the brunet. After working so hard to make something of his life and putting the past behind him, having something from that past come out of nowhere had to be bothering Brian. Justin just wished that the two of them could get a moment alone so that they could talk about it. "How are things different here than over in Europe?"

"We're a bit more modern here in the Colonies, as they still call us," Vince explained. "Included among the Colonies is the US, Canada, Mexico and all of South and Central America. When I speak about the Old World, I am basically speaking about Europe, although there are parts of Russia and Africa that can be included. The Old World is called that for the main reason that they are doing things the same way that they have for centuries. The people in charge over there don't want things to change because they don't want to admit that maybe there is a better way of getting along. They way they look at Muggles, and their technology, are a good example. Yes, hundreds of years ago, magick did make life easier for wizards. Our way of living was a step up from non-magickal beings because we didn't have to do things manually. It didn't take us hours, days or months to travel places because of the floo network and port keys, not to mention apparating from place to place. Our pictures moved and our mail arrived within days of being sent. Magickal beings were at a more advanced stage, but that is no longer the case.

"In today's society, technology has made it so that magickal and non-magickal people are almost equal. In fact, there are many things in the non-magickal society that make life even easier than magick does. Telephones and computers make keeping in touch quicker than ever. Automobiles and planes make traveling faster, and slightly easier if there is baggage included. Computers make gathering information easier than anything that the magickal community has to offer. There is so much that the non-magickal community has to offer us, but those in charge in the Old World want nothing to do with it. In fact, if a family is pureblooded, they are considered almost akin to royalty, no matter what that family is like.

"We don't have that distinction here. We can't," Vince continued, taking a sip of water from the glass that had been sitting in front of him. He looked over at his audience, seeing that he had their full attention, which is what he wanted. After speaking to Brian and hearing what had happened to the man so many years ago, about the way the magickal community in Europe had turned their back on him knowing what they did about his home life, made Vince sick to his stomach. The willingness of Headmaster Dumbledore to simply leave Brian in a situation he knew was dangerous to the youth because of some supposed order coming from the Ministry of Magick was just one of the many reasons that Vince hated the government of the Old World and it made him question what those same people in charge had planned for Brian and Harry.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Harry inquired, intrigued by the idea that things might be that different between the US and England. "Is it the same reason that Voldemort wasn't a threat over here?"

"In a way, I guess it was," Vince admitted. "You see, because this country is so young, especially when it comes to any magickal history like that in the Old World, we don't have any real pureblooded families. Most magickal families only go back about ten generations and almost all of them have some kind of non-magickal blood in them and we encourage that. We don't want our community to grow stagnant because only a limited number of families are in charge."

"So you've accepted Muggles, and their way of living, into your society," Brian stated. "That makes sense. Considering the amount of technology available, I'm sure it's getting harder and harder to keep the fact that witches and wizards are real a secret from them."

"That's one of the reasons," Vince agreed. "We didn't want to waste our resources on casting forget spells on anyone who witnessed someone doing magick or who saw something they shouldn't have. But accepting non-magickal people into our society is only one of the reasons the Old World government doesn't think much of our way of life."

"What other reasons are there?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, let me ask you something. And you can answer this also Brian. While at Hogwart's, how many other forms of magick did you learn?"

"What do you mean," the young teen asked. "What other forms of magick are there?"

"There are many forms of magick out there, young Harry, including many that do not require the use of your wand," Vince explained. "Some of it so old that the only remaining knowledge about it is what has been passed down generation upon generation from medicine man to medicine man. The Native Americans that had once ruled this continent revered those that had knowledge of the spirit world. The slaves that were brought here by traders also brought over their religion of Santeria. Even those that practice the religion of Wicca have their own special form of magic, even if it isn't one that we would recognize."

"They never told us any of that at Hogwart's," Harry observed, intrigued by that notion. "Why?"

"They probably don't want to acknowledge that they aren't the end all and be all," Brian wryly commented. "Dumbledore doesn't like to acknowledge the fact that there may be wizards and witches out there that don't do things the acceptable way. He doesn't like the idea that he might not be the expert on everything."

"But Dumbledore's one of the strongest wizards there are," Harry defended his Headmaster. "I mean, he's the reason that Voldemort never went after Hogwart's. Everyone's told me that was because that he was afraid of Dumbledore."

"Bullshit," Brian said, not surprised at the anger he felt towards his old teacher. He could still remember the feelings of abandonment he had as he watched Dumbledore walk away from him. "Why would Voldemort go after Hogwart's? For what reason? Hogwart's housed nothing but children, including those of his supporters. How many of those do you think would have been willing to attack someplace where their own children could be injured? No, Dumbledore was not the reason that Voldemort left Hogwart's alone."

Harry looked down to the floor, taking in what Brian had just said. While he didn't want to admit it, the brunet did make sense. There were a number of Death Eater's children going to the school. Why would those parents risks their kids' lives? It would have made sense if they removed them first, but that had never happened. Instead, Hogwart's was considered a safe place because of Dumbledore, a fact that the wizarding world made sure that people knew. Ron, Hermoine, and the entire Weasley family made sure to tell Harry that he was safe at Hogwart's because Dumbledore would protect him. That Voldemort would never make a move to attack him as long as he was under Dumbledore's care, but that hadn't been the case. In fact, that had never been the case. If anything, Harry was in more danger during his school year than when he was living at his aunt and uncle's home on Privet Drive.

"But then why did everyone tell me that I was safe as long as Dumbledore was around?" Vince looked over at the young teen, sympathy in his eyes as he had a good idea of what Dumbledore and the rest of those in charge had in mind for young Harry Potter. It was the reason why he had taken it upon himself to visit Brian Kinney's home while the Boy Who Lived was there. He went over and knelt in front of the raven-haired boy.

"I can't tell you why those around you have told you the things they have," he told the young man. "Like I said before, when it comes to dealing with Voldemort, our side has had very little contact. What we have learned, we have learned from those that have sought refuge within our own borders and from what our agents have managed to find out."

"You mean your spies," Brian corrected causing Vince to smile slightly.

"All right, yes, spies," he agreed.

"If you don't mind my asking, especially since I'm not a wizard or anything, but if you don't think that this guy Voldemort is any real threat to the States, why do you need spies?" Justin asked. "What do you hope to learn?" Brian, Justin and Harry all watched as Vince moved back to his seat, his eyes moving from one person to another.

"We've been hearing rumors over the past few years. Rumors about some of the Ministry of Magic's plans to aid in the defeat of Voldemort and those that support him," Vince explained. "And what we've heard we don't like and we are doing what we can to at help as many of those that will be affected by those plans."

"Why? Who are these people? What does the Ministry plan on doing with them?"

"Sacrificing them, basically," Vince told them, his voice completely serious. "And the reason we want to help them is because they are nothing but children."


	13. part 13

"What do you mean, they're sacrificing children?" Justin asked softly, voicing the question that neither Brian nor Harry could. "What children? How are they sacrificing them?" Vince looked over at the only non-magickal person in the room, sadness in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Brian, Harry, what can you tell me about the various houses at Hogwart's? How do they get along? How do others view certain house?""

"I…I d..don't understand?" Harry stuttered.

"I know there are four houses," Vince explained. "What I'm asking is, do they all get along, other than the basic rivalries that would come from being in different houses? Is there a house that the others avoid? That the students who are in it are more likely to be considered supporters of Voldemort?"

"Slytherin," Brian and Harry both said. Harry continued though, "A lot of the students in Slytherin are children of Death Eaters, if not soon to be Death Eaters themselves. They all act as if they're better than everyone else. Especially Muggle-born wizards. There's one, Draco Malfoy, who has gone out of his way to make my life, as well as my friends' lives, a complete hell and I know his father's a Death Eater. He was there when Voldemort came back."

"Yes, I've heard of the Malfoy's, both senior and junior," Vince stated. "The people we have within the Ministry have mention Lucious Malfoy to our government when he tried to gain a foothold within our community, possibly so that Voldemort would gain support on this side of the ocean. He was not successful. As for Draco, I think you would be surprised at some of the things that I know of him. In fact, he is one of the main reasons that I'm here right now."

"I don't understand," Harry asked. "What does Malfoy have to do with you being here? He's nothing but an obnoxious git. He's done nothing but try to get me and my friends in trouble. He takes pleasure in making our lives miserable. He insults anyone who isn't a pureblood or those who aren't as rich as him. There's nothing I would like better than to not have to deal with him when I go back to school and I can think of quite a number of people who think the same way."

"I'm sure he is an obnoxious git, as you put it," Vince said. "Then again, considering who his father is, I think he doesn't really have much of a choice in acting that way. Lucious Malfoy isn't known to be all that tolerant of those he thinks are of a lesser station than he and his family."

"That's the truth."

"As for not having to deal with Draco when you go back to Hogwart's, I am working on making that happen, but I may need your help to get him out of there." Harry looked at the Headmaster, confused at what he was being told. While the thought of not having to deal with the blond Slytherin that had tormented he and his friends over the course of the past four years made him happy, there was something in Masters' voice that made him wonder if there was something more to Draco Malfoy than he thought.

"I don't understand," Harry finally said. "How do you know about Malfoy and what do you mean that you are working on getting him out of Hogwart's?"

"Harry, what I'm about to tell you is something that very few people know, especially people at Hogwart's, and it must stay that way for now. There are people whose safety depends on you not telling a soul, not even your friends and especially not your Headmaster." Harry, Justin and Brian could see how serious the wizard was and all three nodded their heads, even though Masters' attention was only on Harry at the moment.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone," Harry swore, curious as to what all the secrecy was about. He hated the fact that he wouldn't be able to tell Ron and Hermoine, his two best friends, but if it was as serious as Vince was making it, he knew there was a good reason.

"Did you know that two years ago Draco Malfoy, along with many of his fellow classmates, went to Professor Dumbledore and offered him information on Voldemort and his plans," Masters told the trio, much to their surprise, especially Harry's. The raven-haired teen found it difficult to believe that his school nemesis would do something like that.

"But Malfoy's father is a Death Eater. He was there when Voldemort killed Cedric," Harry said, his confusion evident in his voice. "And he's never made a secret that he hates Muggles and muggle-born wizards. And Professor Dumbledore never said anything about him offering any information."

"That would be because he didn't take young Mr. Malfoy up on his offer," Vince explained.

"That doesn't make any sense," Justin said. "I mean, sure I just found out about this whole wizarding thing but from what I've heard, Voldemort isn't anyone to take lightly and I would think that any information that this Draco guy could give would be accepted happily."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Masters' said. "And if it had been anyone other than Draco giving that information, than I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore would have gladly listened. Unfortunately for this particular young man, the very fact that he was able to gain the information because of who his father was is also the same reason his offer was declined."

"You're talking in riddles, Masters," Brian growled, wanting the Headmaster to get to the point. The brunet wanted as much information as possible before he took his lover to Hogwart's, just so he had an idea of what he might be walking into. "Get to the point. Why didn't Dumbledore take the Malfoy brat up on his offer?"

"Sorry," Vince said, not taking any offense at the harsh tone in which Brian has spoken. "And to answer that question, the reason Professor Dumbledore didn't take Draco up on his offer was because he didn't want to lose the protection the children offered the school." At the trio of confused faces looking back at him, Masters continued. "Dumbledore didn't want it to become common knowledge that the Slytherin children were turning against Voldemort, knowing that if that was the case, Voldemort would no longer have a reason to not attack the school."

"Because their parents would no longer be able to use the excuse of protecting the future generations of Death Eaters," Brian stated, understanding suddenly coming to him. "Voldemort would be able to force them to follow his plans because it would prove their loyalty to him if they went along with the attack."

"Exactly. Instead, Dumbledore refused their offer, stating that he didn't believe their offer was sincere, knowing that even if their offer ever came to light, because the children in question were Slytherin, no one would argue with his reasoning. It's why he encourages the belief that that particular house if full of nothing but those wishing to follow Voldemort, even if that wasn't the case. He doesn't want the other Houses realizing that what they believe about Slytherin and what that House represents isn't the truth. I'm not saying that there aren't students in that house planning to join Voldemort, but there are even more that would rather stay out of the upcoming war as much as possible, and the US Ministry of Magic, along with myself, are doing everything that we can to make that happen."

"I can't believe it," Harry said, leaning back into the chair that he had been sitting in. "I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore would use his students that way. He isn't like that."

"Harry," Justin broke in, "you told me yourself how this guy sent you your father's invisibility robe and practically encourages you to break the school's rules. And from what you've said, he only gives you enough information to get your curiosity peaked, or makes sure you overhear things that get you interested, but he never tells you the full story until its too late. Doesn't exactly sound like someone who had the students' best interests in mind when making decisions." Harry looked down, knowing in the back of his mind that what he was being told was right. He had even questioned some of his Headmaster's decisions, at least to himself. It was just that he wanted to believe that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't use a student like that.

Vince looked at the young man, having a good idea what was going through Harry's mind. He wished that there was something that he could say that would make things better, but Vince knew that Harry had to find out the truth about what was going on at Hogwart's. Had to know what was happening to some of his classmates, even if those classmates where ones that no one cared about.

"Harry, I want you to know, there is a reason that I am telling you this," Vince continued. "And I'll admit it; the reason is because I need your help. I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to help me make sure that the students that need will be protected and that includes Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins. Protected against their parents who would have them bow down to Voldemort and protected from a Headmaster that wants to use them all, even if it means their deaths.


	14. Chapter 14

"Brian," Justin called his lover softly. Justin had come out of the bathroom only to find his lover sitting on the bed, in the dark. The blond walked over to the bed and sat down next to Brian. "Brian, are you okay?" Still no answer came from the brunet and Justin knew that his lover was anything but okay. It had been two weeks since the American Headmaster Masters had come by the loft and in that time he had watched as both his lover and their young guest withdrew more and more. Justin knew it was because the two men were trying to understand everything they had been told. The blond understood the betrayal they were feeling after hearing about Dumbledore's plans for the young Slytherins in his charge, but he was sure what he could do to help. He just knew that he was going to do everything he could to make sure that not only Brian, but also Harry knew that he was there for them. Justin recalled the conversation he and the brunet had shortly after Masters had left the loft.

Two weeks before

"This is so fucked," Brian finally said. "If what Master's said is true, then us going to Hogwart's is just walking into some kind of a trap. Then again, if what he said is true, we have no choice but to try and help those kids. No child should be used as a pawn, especially in the middle of a war."

"Brian, you know that, no matter what you decide, that I'm going to be with you all the way," Justin assured his lover.

"Maybe it will be better if you stay here," Brian told the blond, already knowing that there was no way he was going to stop Justin from following him. He had yet to win a real battle against the younger man and he had a good idea that he would win this one either.

"You know there is no fucking way that I'm going to stay here and let you go back there to fight whatever it is you're going to have to fight," Justin said. "We're partners, Brian, even if you still have trouble admitting it, and that means that where you go, I go."

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that." Justin huffed a little laugh, hitting Brian's shoulder with his own. The two men stayed quiet a little longer before looking towards the living room and the young teen that was restlessly trying to sleep on the couch. "It's not going to be easy when we get there, especially if we want to look out for Harry too. Somehow I don't think that Dumbledore had been too honest about what he wants from him either. I was talking to Harry when we were out and he told me about his home life. About the people that Dumbledore left him with."

"And?"

"From what I heard, it sounds like he and you had a very similar childhood," Justin said. "Harry's aunt and uncle treated him like a slave and his cousin, Dudley, apparently like to use Harry as his favorite punching bag. It was one of the reasons Harry was so grateful when he found out that he was a wizard and that he could go to Hogwart's. It gave him that chance to get away from a family that treated him like shit and maybe have a chance to actually make some friends."

"Speaking of friends," Brian interrupted, "doesn't it seem odd that Harry has been here for close to two weeks and he hasn't heard so much as one word from anyone, even though you and I both know he's sent them letters? From everything Harry has told us about his friends Ron and Hermoine, I would have thought they would have written to him at least once, or even called him since Hermoine is from a Muggle family."

"Maybe they don't know how to contact him," Justin suggested. "I mean, it's not like Harry's still in England. Hell, he isn't even on the same side of the ocean."

"Harry told me that they know where he is," Brian reminded his lover. "And being on the other side of an ocean isn't that big of a deal, even when I was younger. I still got letters from my supposed friends during the summer, just like they got mine. It took no time at all for the letters to get through. In fact, it was usually faster sending them over the ocean than cross country because of what was involved. And we know that owls know where he is, remember. That's how we got the newest addition to our growing family." Both men looked towards the snow white owl that had arrived a couple of days before, without a letter much to Harry's disappointment.

"So, what are you thinking then?"

"What I'm thinking is that, maybe Harry's friends aren't as good of friends as he thinks." Justin turned to look out at the younger man, his heart going out to the boy.

"Shit I hope not. That kid has been through too fucking much, he shouldn't have to go through it alone. Nobody should have too," and suddenly Brian knew that his lover wasn't just talking about Harry, but Brian also. Justin had told him that he couldn't wait to get to Hogwart's so that he could give Dumbledore a piece of his mind for what he had done to a hurting teenage Brian.

"You know, Harry's birthday is coming up," Justin brought up, not sure if Brian knew that fact or not. "And I know for a fact that he's never done anything special for it before so I was thinking that maybe we could do something for him ourselves. Especially since we have to go to England right after."

"Why do I think you have something planned already?"

"Because you know me so well," Justin smirked, giving Brian a look he was used to seeing on his lover's own face.

Present time

Justin couldn't help but smile at the excitement he saw on Harry's face as the young wizard took in the town around him. Brian and he had surprised the youth with a trip to New Hope, giving all three men a chance to see an American wizarding town in action, even if it was one that was also popular with non-magical folk. It was, in Harry's opinion, the best birthday present he had ever gotten, tied only with Hagrid's gift of Hedwig, his snowy owl.

"This place is great," Harry said, his enthusiasm overflowing. "I can't believe things are so laid back here when it comes to Muggles knowing about this place. I don't understand why Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley aren't more like this."

"Probably because they people in charge refuse to admit that the times are changing and that the old ways aren't necessarily the best way for things to get done," Brian replied, disdain for the magical community that had willingly thrown him away without so much as a backward glance apparent in the tone of his voice. "Hogwart's even let the ghost of a former teacher continue holding the position he held in life because they didn't want to force him to leave."

"You're kidding right," Justin asked. "You had a ghost for a teacher?"

"Professor Binns, History of Magic," Harry answered. "His class was nothing more than an excuse to take a nap. All he ever taught about was Goblin wars or something equally as stupid."

"That's just….just completely fucked. It makes no sense."

"Your point being what, Sunshine," Brian asked, wrapping his arm around his lover. Justin smiled at the public display, knowing that just a year before Brian would have killed someone if they had told him he would show affection to a lover. Before anything else could be said though, a voice called from behind them.

"I can't believe it, Harry Potter here in America." Harry groaned, recognizing the voice instantly. "I heard you were here, but I didn't think I would actually see you."

"Blaise Zabini, what a not so pleasant surprise," Harry said, turning to face the dark haired Slytherin only to see he wasn't alone. With Blaise were two young girls that Harry knew had to be his sisters that were in their second year at Hogwart's and an older couple who didn't appear to be any relation to the Zabini family. Harry felt, rather than saw, Brian and Justin move closer to him and felt glad that they were there to support him. "What are you doing here?"

Blaise looked at the two men behind Harry and the protective air they had about them. "Something tells me that you already know what I'm doing here." Harry only nodded his head. "Let's just say that my sisters and I didn't like that idea of being bait."

"I can understand that," Harry agreed, looking around New Hope, and finally realizing that everything that he had been told about Dumbledore and his plan for using the Slytherins to protect Hogwarts was true. Even though he had no reason to suspect Masters of lying to him, there had been a small part of him that didn't want to believe it. But now, seeing Zabini and his sisters in New Hope, looking more carefree than he had ever appeared at school, showed him that there was a lot more to what was going on back in Britain than he had been told.

"Is there anyone else here with you?"

"Do you mean here in town or in America in general."

"Both."

"In town, I haven't seen anyone else today but I can't be too sure. In general, about half of the students that were going into second, third and fourth year," Blaise answered. "Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis from our year and a couple of sixth and seventh years, although because they're older they have a little more freedom to choose where they wanted to go. Theodore Nott also left but he's with family down in Australia." A clearing of the throat behind Blaise drew his attention to the people he was with.

"Forgive my manners, Potter. Let me introduce you to my sisters, Maria and Calia, Slytherin second years and these are our foster parents, Patricia and Robert Morgan. This is Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure Mister Potter," Patricia said, shaking his hand. "We've heard quite a lot about you. And who are your friends."

"Oh this is Brian Kinney and his partner Justin Taylor." Harry waited to see if there would be any reaction to Brian and Justin being a couple, like he knew would happen back in the British wizarding world, and was pleasantly surprised when none came.

"Nice to meet you," The Robert Morgan said, before turning towards the children. "Blaise, girls, we have to leave soon if we want to make it to Sea Isle before dinner."

"Okay," Blaise turned his attention back to Harry. "Look, Potter, I know we've never been friends and that you have no reason to trust me, but Draco needs your help. He can't get everyone out without you, especially when Dumbledore figures out what is going on. He's got a lot of convincing to do still, especially when the new school year starts and he has more first years he has to protect."

"I'll do what I can, Zabini," Harry promised, finally admitting how much things had changed and suddenly very glad that both Brian and Justin were going to be going back to Hogwarts with him because he had a feeling he was going to need them.


	15. Chapter 15

sorry guys...had to repost this one...didn't realize that it had cut off the last part of this chapter

August 13

"Well, here we are in sunny London," Brian quipped as he, Justin, and Harry made their way through Heathrow Airport. Outside the windows they could see the steady downpour of rain. They had just gone through customs and were on their way to get a cab to the hotel that Brian had booked for them. Originally the trio had planned on arriving only a day or two before Harry had to catch the Hogwarts' Express to school, but Brian changed the plans when he found out that Harry had never really had the opportunity to travel and see London, even though he had lived in England his whole life.

"Well, what say we get checked into the hotel, get something to eat and some sleep and then tomorrow we can see the sights," Brian suggested, to the agreement of the two men with him. The three had finally reached the taxi stand and signaled for a car. Just before they got into the one that stopped for them, they were cut off by a trio of strangely dressed people, two men and a woman. Harry recognized one of them.

"You won't be needing that cab, young man," the oldest of the trio said. "We've got your car waiting for you right over there." Harry looked up, recognizing that voice. Alastor Moody, the real one, stood in front of him, looking extremely uncomfortable at being surrounded by so many Muggles.

"I don't think so," Brian told the man as he stepped between Harry and the trio. "Harry's not going anywhere other than our hotel."

"Alastor, don't cause a scene," a younger man, a wizard the trio figured, turned towards the three. "You must be Brian Kinney. Professor Dumbledore told us that you would be bringing Harry back with you. Let me introduce out group. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is Alastor Moody and the young lady over there is Nymphadora Tonks, but she prefers to go by just her last name. We were sent to pick you and Harry up"

"That's okay, we're good," Brian insister, pulling both Justin and Harry to him. He began to lead the two teens towards another waiting cab.

"Really, Mr. Kinney, we insist," Moody stopped him. "It's been requested that both and Harry come with us."

"Ummm, excuse me, but whose the third member of your party," Tonks asked, looking at Justin. "The Headmaster didn't say anything about someone else coming."

"That's probably because he didn't know," Brian barked, wondering what was going on through the Headmaster's mind. He didn't question the fact that Dumbledore knew when the trio was arriving, knowing that he had his ways, but he was glad to know that there were still some things that the old man couldn't see ahead too. It meant, to Brian at least, that Dumbledore wasn't as omnipresent as he liked everyone to believe he was.

"This is my partner, Justin Taylor and, before anyone asks, he's a Muggle," Brian informed the now shocked trio of wizards. They all looked over the blond, wondering what to do about him. There had been any thought given that Brian might bring someone with him. Sure, Dumbledore and the others figured that Brian had probably settled down by this time, they just didn't believe he would bring that person with him to Britain. And they certainly didn't think that person would be another man. Moody decided that he had to set everyone straight.

"Your partner can't come with us," Moody informed the trio. Not to where we're going now and, most certainly, not to Hogwarts."

"Well then," Brian said, grabbing his bags again, "looks like we'll just go book the next flight home. Grab your stuff Justin. You too, Harry." Harry looked shocked at that. He hadn't thought Brian meant it when he told him that he wouldn't let Harry go back to Hogwarts by himself. He quickly grabbed his things and Brian and the two teens made their way back into the airport. They were almost at the door before Tonks and Shacklebolt stopped them.

"Please, Mr. Kinney, is there really a need for all of this," Kingsley asked. "I'm sure Alastor was just surprised that you brought a Muggle with you. Like we said, we weren't informed that a third person would be joining you. Although there isn't precedence for a Muggle going where we're going, or even spending time at Hogwarts, I'm sure we can all make some kind of concessions to make it work." Brian looked at Justin, as if a silent conversation was going on between the two men. Harry had become used to it, having seen it numerous times while staying with the couple. Finally, when it appeared as if a decision had been made, Brian turned towards the three wizards.

"That's fine. But," He said, raising his finger to make his point, "I want it known that I'm not going anywhere without Justin. Wizard or not, he's my partner and if anyone says that he can't come with me when its time to go to Hogwarts, then we're on the first plane to the States. And, this is not negotiable; Harry will be coming with us." Moody looked as if he wanted to say something about that but seemed to think better of that. 'Better to let Albus deal with this. He'll make sure everything is done as it should be.'

"Fine, now if you'll follow us, we'll take you to your destination."

"Actually," Justin finally said, "we have plans for the next two weeks. This is my first time in London and we promised Harry that we would take him around and basically sightsee. I really would prefer doing that then going anywhere with you guys. No offense."

"That is not the plan," Moody insisted. "Mr. Kinney and Mr. Potter have to come with us. You may do whatever you wish."

"I thought I told you, that the three of us are sticking together," Brian stepped between Moody and Justin. "And Justin's right. We've already made plans for this week and they don't include going anywhere with you." Brian didn't see Moody's wand until he felt it digging into his side. Before Moody could utter a word, Brian grabbed the want in his hand and Moody's arm behind his back.

"I don't take kindly to threats, Mr. Moody, and it would be a good idea that you remember that," Brian growled. When he saw security approaching them, Brian let Moody go and walked over towards Justin and Harry.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?"

"Everything's fine, sire," Brian assured the security man. "We just had a disagreement that got a little out of hand. We're just going to be on our way now." Before anyone could stop them, and under the watchful eye of airport security, Brian, Justin and Harry jumped in a cab and were off.

One week later

Brian, Justin and Harry were in Harrods shopping when the peace they had had for the past week finally ended. The trio had successfully evaded any wizards that might have been looking for them. Brian had even had them change hotels when Harry saw Professor McGonagall in the lobby of the first hotel they had been in. The boys had enjoyed their time alone until, Brian couldn't believe he was even going to say it, it felt as if they were some kind of family. Harry had even become the little brother that Brian felt he needed to look out for.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Severus Snape drawled as he came up behind the trio. "Shopping for some things that are actually presentable finally?"

"Hello, Professor," Harry said, turning to face the Potions master. Harry felt Brian and Justin join him and was grateful for their support.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you had fun wasting everyone's time looking for you while you did who knows what," Snape sneered at his young pupil. "Now I believe it is time for you and Mr. Kinney to come with me. Headmaster Dumbledore wants to talk to the both of you. And before you object, Mr. Kinney, we are fully aware that you will not go anywhere without your partner." Snape had to stop himself from sneering even more when saying the word partner. "Arrangements have already been made." Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Justin moved closer to his lover.

"Brian, I think we better do what he wants." Brian looked down at his young lover who pointed towards something to their right. Brian looked over and saw that the Professor didn't appear to be alone.

"What about our things at the hotel?"

"They will be taken care of," Snape informed him. "Now if the three of you will follow me."

"Like we really have a fucking choice," Justin and Brian muttered together. Brian, Justin and Harry followed Snape out of the store, where they were joined by Professor McGonagall, Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"Oh look, the whole damn gang is here," Brian drawled. "Does anyone else feel loved?" Once everyone got settled in the car, Harry asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So, just where are we going?"

"Here," Snape thrust a piece of paper at Harry. "You three need to read that and memorize it. That's the only way you'll be able to see where we're going."

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place?" Harry said out loud, handing the paper over to Brian.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Brian asked.

"Everything will be explained when we get to Headquarters," Moody growled.

"And who else will be at this Headquarters?" Harry questioned.

"The Headmaster will be there, of course, as will your friends Ron and Hermione. The other Weasleys will also be there."

"Did you say Weasleys?" Brian asked, his face going paler than Justin had ever seen. "As in Arthur and Molly Weasley?"

"That's them."

"Brian? What is it?" Justin asked his lover, concerned over how upset Brian seemed to get all of a sudden.

"Remember that family I told you about? The one that basically took me in and then totally forgot about me?" Both Justin and Harry nodded their heads. "They were the Weasleys."


	16. Chapter 16

"Brian," Justin wrapped his arm around his lover, pulling him closer. Harry also leaned in, giving Brian his own support, remembering the story that he had been told about when Brian had been forced away from Hogwarts. Harry tried to justify, at least to himself, how the Weasleys would have left a 15 year old boy alone, to live in an abusive home, even if the Ministry told them to. This was a family that had taken him in and made him feel as if he was another son. Mrs. Weasley knitted him jumpers, just like she did for her children, and would send him food over the summer because she knew that he wasn't getting enough from his real family.

"I'm fine," Brian told the two teens.

"Bullshit," Justin countered. "Don't try that shit with me. You know it doesn't work on me. Remember, I'm on to you." Justin leaned in and gave his lover a deep kiss while Harry moved a bit, turning away to give the men some modicum of privacy. Professor McGonagall and Auror Shacklebolt didn't bother.

"It would be appreciated it the two of you would keep any displays like that to the privacy of your rooms," McGonagall told them, disgust in her voice. "It is not appropriate behavior, especially around young children." Harry had turned back around at McGonagall's admonishment and saw the way both Brian and Justin tensed at her words. The two men broke apart and turned stony expressions towards the Deputy Headmistress.

"Really," Brian said his voice deceptively calm. "And what, exactly, kind of behavior do you find inappropriate?"

"Brian," McGonagall began, "I'm not sure how they do things in the United States but, over here, in the wizarding world, it is not acceptable for a couple of the same sex to show public displays of affection. As it is, the Headmaster is already unhappy about the fact that you felt the need to bring a Muggle with you; he would prefer it if the two of you would keep any touching you might do behind closed doors. With locking and silencing charms safely in place."

"And how exactly is our esteemed Headmaster going to explain the fact that I brought a Muggle to Hogwarts?" Brian drawled his voice low. Justin winced when he heard it and Harry, even having only known Brian for a little over a month, knew that it wasn't a good sign. McGonagall and Shacklebolt completely missed the danger signs.

"The Headmaster plans on telling everyone that Justin is a relative of yours, a younger brother of yours," McGonagall told them. "That would also explain why you are sharing a room."

"You've got to be fucking joking," Brian said.

"Brian, that kind of language is also not appropriate," McGonagall admonished him. "Remember these are impressionable children you'll be around."

"Professor, I don't think it's all that bad that Brian and Justin are together," Harry said. "I spent the past month and a half with them and never had a problem with the way they acted." Before anyone else could say anything, the car stopped. The three men in the back got out, not sure of what they were supposed to be seeing.

"Where the fuck are we?" Justin muttered.

"Gentlemen, if you would recall what I gave you to read," McGonagall told them. As soon as the three had, they watched in amazement as a house appeared where before there was nothing but an alley. With McGonagall in front and Shacklebolt behind them, Brian, Harry and Justin made their way into 12 Grimmauld Place, although if anyone asked them, they would have told you it felt like they were walking to their doom.

12 Grimmauld Place (same time Harry, Brian and Justin were being picked up)

"Are they here yet?" Sirius Black asked, for what seemed like the tenth time in the past twenty minutes.

"The answer hasn't changed since the last time you asked, Padfoot," Remus Lupin told his excited friend, a smile on his face. Despite his calm exterior, Lupin was just as excited as his friend to see Harry again. He had missed his adopted godson almost as much as Sirius had. "Severus said that he would take awhile before Minerva returned with Harry and the others."

"I still can't believe Albus sent Harry all the way to America, by himself," Sirius said. "What was that old man thinking?"

"I can't tell you, but it worked," Remus replied. "And, if Harry's last letter was any indication, this Brian Kinney person tool care of Harry. He sounded happy."

"That he did," Sirius agreed. "And the uproar he caused when he wrote about the kind of lifestyle Kinney led, I thought Dumbledore and McGonagall were going to freak out, especially when Moody came back and told everyone that Kinney brought his Muggle lover with him." Lupin laughed as he recalled the Headmaster being speechless for once in his life.

"Well, I'm sure Kinney being gay, and having a Muggle lover, didn't fit into whatever plans the old man had for him," Lupin pointed out. "You know that man can't help but interfere in other people's lives."

"Trust me, I know," spat Sirius. "I overheard the old coot saying something to Molly about wanting to set Kinney up with Tonks. Seemed to think it would be a perfect match and convince Kinney to stay here and help in the fight with Voldemort. He's still convinced that all it would take is a little but of prodding to get him to drop this Justin Taylor guy and become a normal wizard." There was no disguising the disgust in his voice when he said that. "And do you know what Molly and Arthur said? They agreed with him. Turns out they know Kinney, he was friends with Bill it seems, and feel bad about not keeping in touch with him all those years ago. They actually seem to think this guy will forgive them for leaving him on his own back them."

"As much as I like Molly and Arthur, they do seem to think positively much too often and, a lot of times, about the wrong things and people," the werewolf stated. "They can never see that, if you hurt someone badly enough, they just might not forgive you. And, from the way Albus was talking, no matter how much he said it needed to be done, they had to have hurt that young boy by not keeping in touch with him. And from what I've seen, and what Harry has told us in the past, it seems they've passed that onto Ron and Ginny."

"I know. Harry told me what happened between him and Ron during the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Sirius said. "I don't think anyone truly realizes how hurt Harry was when Ron refused to talk to him. Not to mention what that Skeeter woman had said about him. And I'm not even going to say anything about those horrible people that call themselves his family. I'm surprised that Harry has turned out as good as he had considering the way he's been treated by them."

"It's his nature. Its not in him to hate anyone, he inherited it from Lily," Lupin reminded him. "But, like his mother before him, even Harry has his limits and, if something doesn't change soon, I think he's going to reach that limit soon." The two men heard footsteps getting closer and interrupted their conversation. Remus and Sirius knew that the other people in residence at Order Headquarters did not share their views on the way Harry was being treated and, most especially, not their views on Brian Kinney and his lover.

The two men watched as a pair of red heads and a bushy haired brunette entered the room, all talking excitedly, barely noticing the two men that were already in the room. Lupin and Sirius listened as the group of teens discussed the upcoming school year and the imminent arrival of Harry and the others.

"I can't wait until Harry gets here," the youngest of the trio, Ginny Weasley, said. "It will be great to see him again and I'm sure that he'll be happy to be back here instead of all the way over in America."

"I still can't believe that the Headmaster sent him all the way over there by himself," Hermione stated. "And for so long too."

"I don't think Harry was supposed to be there for so long," Ron, the only boy in the group told them. "Harry was probably just supposed to go over and talk to that Kinney guy and then they were both supposed to come back before this. Remember how upset my parents were when Harry didn't come back in July."

"Well, did anyone ask Harry why he didn't come back then?" Lupin asked, surprising the teens and causing them to jump. "When you wrote to him, did you inquire as to why he didn't return before this?"

"I didn't write Harry," Ginny stated simply.

"I didn't either."

"I didn't send him anything." Lupin and Sirius looked at the trio, surprised. They couldn't believe that none of them, all of whom called themselves Harry's friends, had written to the boy while he was away. Hermione seemed to sense the feelings of the two adults and tried to explain the teens' reasons for their silence. "I know it sounds bad but, if you think about it, do you really think Harry would have wanted to hear about what we were doing over the summer while he was being forced to stay with a stranger. After everything that Harry went through this year with the tournament and Cedric, I'm sure the last thing he wanted to know was that the Weasleys took all of us to France and that Ron and I are now together."

"So, instead, you thought it would be better for him to think that his friends forgot about him?" Sirius spat, angry on his godson's behalf. It was bad enough that he hadn't been able to write to Harry to make sure the teen was doing alright, knowing that because he was still a wanted criminal it was too dangerous, but to hear that even Harry's friends didn't contact him upset him even more. "Didn't you think that after everything that had happened, especially because of what had happened that Harry might need his friends around him more than ever? That he might like to know that his friends were there for him if he needed to talk?"

Ron and the girls looked down at the floor, ashamed. It had never occurred to them that their silence would hurt Harry. In fact, they hadn't even thought what his reaction might be when they didn't write him. It was almost as if it was 'out of sight, out of mind' in regards to their friend. None of them meant to be cruel; it just seemed, at times, almost easier to forget about Harry. It was easier, that way, to have a normal childhood, something Harry hadn't had, ever.

"Harry knows we're here for him if he needs us," Ron countered. "Anyway, what does any of that matter? Harry will be here soon, so everything will be like normal." Lupin and Sirius looked at each other; somehow both of them knowing that there was a good chance that Dumbledore might have caused Harry to look at life a little differently by sending the boy to America. If Brian Kinney's reaction towards those that had met them at the airport when they first arrived in London was any indication, and the way that he had stated Harry was basically under his protection, the man might not be too happy with the way Harry's friends treat him.

"They're here," the group heard from somewhere in the house." Ron, Ginny and Hermione ran out of the room, leaving behind the original two occupants.

"Why is it, I think, that things are just about to get really interesting, Mister Padfoot?" Lupin asked.

"Because, my dear Mister Moony," answered Sirius, "when it comes to this group, how can things be any different."

"pat Sirius. ow,"re in other people' had for him," didn'ss for once in his life.

that Kinney brought his Muggle lover with him.


	17. Chapter 17

okay don't know what happened last time around so I tried to fix the problem...hopefully it worked...thanks to everyone for the reviews

"Could this place be anymore depressing?" Justin asked as he, Brian and Harry were ushered into the front hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place. The house had an eerie, unlived in feeling to it that made all three men shiver and wishing they had all stayed in Pittsburgh. "I would even take Debbie's ugly decorations over this."

"It does have that certain, want to kill yourself feeling about," Brian added. "Makes me glad we came." Before anything else could be said, a trio of excited voices was heard.

"Harry, you're finally here."

"Harry, I'm so glad you finally got here."

"Harry, mate, it's about time you showed up," Hermione, Ginny and Ron exclaimed, surrounding their friend with Ron slapping him on the back as Ginny and Hermione alternately gave him hugs. They didn't seem to notice Brian and Justin standing nearby.

"I bet you're glad to finally be back, huh mate?" Ron stated, as the teens finally separated to give Harry some much needed air. "Was it that bad over there? We overheard Mum and Dad saying that that guy that Dumbledore sent you to was a poofter and that he lived with some guy. I can't believe that he sent you there."

"But you're back now," Hermione interrupted Ron, "so things can go back to normal and you can forget whatever happened over there." None of Harry's friends seemed to notice his expression at it darkened at their comments. Where as once he might have let their comments slip, the time he had spent in the company of Brian and Justin, as well as their friends, made him angry on his new friends' behalf. He moved closer to Brian and Justin, both of whom moved nearer as if to protect him. This was when the teens finally noticed the other two newcomers and realized they had heard everything that had been said, if the expressions on their faces meant anything.

"Suddenly I'm in the mood to go back to the Pitts, Sunshine," Brian drawled, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist while resting his free hand on Harry's shoulder. "What about you?"

"I say book the first flight home," Justin agreed. "Harry? Care to join us?"

"Of course he isn't," Ginny answered for him, reaching for the teen in question's arm. "Harry's back where he belongs. This is his home. Why would he want to go anywhere with you?" Brian smirked at the tiny girl's outburst, recognizing her as a Weasley just from her hair and temper. 'Looks like Bill got his little sister after all,' he thought.

"Wouldn't that be his decision?" Justin asked. "After all, it is his life, right? He should have a choice about how he lives it, and where."

"There's no need for all this fuss," a voice said, coming from a side door. Everyone turned to see a group of adults enter the room. Upon seeing two of the people coming in, Brian and Justin saw Harry give his first real smile since entering the home.

"Sirius, you're here," Harry said, going over to the man and giving him a big hug, then doing the same to the man next to him. "Moony. I didn't know you two were here. I thought you were out of the country."

"We were, Harry," Sirius said, releasing his godson. "We just got back earlier this week, only to find out that you had gone on a little trip of your own. I will admit that I wasn't too happy with Albus for sending you to Pittsburgh all on your own." Harry blushed at the concern Sirius was showing him. It was something he was still getting used to. "How was it?"

"Actually it was really great," Harry told him, excitement showing in his voice. "I had a lot of fun. Brian and Justin took me to the beach, an amusement park and New Hope. That's a wizarding and Muggle community. Oh," Harry stopped and went back over to the couple that he had spent the past two months with. "Sirius, Remus, this is Brian Kinney and his partner, Justin Taylor. Brian, Justin, this is my godfather, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Hi," Justin greeted the two men. "Justin has told us a lot about you two. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both."

"The same here," Remus said, as Sirius went quiet next to him, watching the two men that had caused so much uproar in his home. "I want to thank you for taking such good care of Harry while he was with you."

"It was no problem," Justin assured him, ignoring the snort his lover gave.

"Justin liked having someone his almost his own age to play with," Brian drawled. "Isn't that right, Sunshine?"

"Bite me."

"Not right now but I'll be sure to remember later," Brian quickly replied, causing more than a few disgusted looks from the other teens in the room and a surprised laugh to come from Sirius and causing heads to turn in his direction.

"I have a feeling I may get to like you, Mr. Kinney," the escaped convict said. "And not just because you took such good care of my godson here."

"Mr. Kinney is my father," Brian replied, a sneer on his face. "Call me Brian."

"Brian is that really you," a soft female voice called from the side. Everyone turned to face whoever had entered the, already over-crowded, entryway. There stood a couple and Justin knew instantly, both because of their red hair and the way Brian tensed up that they were the Weasleys. "We couldn't believe it when Albus told us he had sent Harry for you." Mrs. Weasley moved towards the brunet and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the way he held himself stiff in her arms.

"It's good to see you again, son," Mr. Weasley said, joining his wife in her hug of Brian. After another few seconds, Brian was finally able to free himself from the stranglehold the two Weasleys had on him and moved back towards Justin, his face showing no emotion.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Brian nodded towards them, "let me introduce you to my partner, Justin Taylor. Justin, these are the people I told you about. You know, the ones who treated me as a son and then dumped me without so much as a word as to the reason why." The two Weasley adults blanched at the introduction, having never realized how much they must have hurt the young boy they had once treated as a son.

"Brian," Mrs. Weasley started, "you know how much we loved you. You were like another son to us. You and Bill were inseparable. It broke our hearts not being able to contact you."

"And yet you still manage to move on with your lives and forget all about me," Brian spat. "Am I just supposed to forgive and forget, because that is just not happening?"

"Now Brian, really, there's no need to be so angry."

"And now the gang's all here," Brian drawled facing the last newcomer. "Justin meet our esteemed Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore."


	18. Chapter 18

Albus Dumbledore stood in an area off of the main hallway, watching the reunions that were going on in the other room. He saw the way that Harry pulled away from his friends when they insulted the Americans, moving closer to them as if they would protect him against the words being flung. And Brian and Justin looked to do just that. While the Headmaster had sent Harry to Brian in the hopes that the older man would take Harry under his wing because of their shared childhood experiences, when he heard that Brian was gay and had insisted that his young lover be allowed to accompany him to Hogwarts, he was worried about what kind of influence he might have had on Harry. And it looked like Dumbledore might have had a reason to be worried if the way Harry was pulling away from the other children was any indication. There was a reason that Dumbledore encouraged his friendships with the Weasleys and the Granger girl and it wouldn't do for Harry to suddenly start to not need to depend on them, or him.

Harry's meeting up with Sirius and Remus was the happy reunion that Albus had figured it would be, but that was another relationship that would have to have an eye keep on it. No matter what they thought, Albus was well aware that they had no problem with Harry spending the summer with two gay men. In fact, the only problem the two marauders seemed to have was that Harry had been sent to America by himself. _It might be time for the two of them to go out on another mission out of the country. At least until Harry is back at Hogwarts and I can keep a better eye on what he does._

Finally it was time for the reunion that Albus had been waiting for. Molly and Arthur Weasley had been so excited when they heard that Albus had sent for Brian. They had always loved him like he was one of their own sons and it had broken their hearts when they were told they couldn't have any contact with the young boy when he was kicked out of school. It took Bill two months before he would talk to his parents again when they told him that he couldn't have anything to do with his best friend.

He hated doing it to the young boy but knew that, no matter what the Weasleys and his professors wanted, Dumbledore couldn't risked his position as Headmaster and Head of the Wizengamat to help one abused boy from a Muggle family. He had worked too hard to get where he was to allow himself to lose those positions. The aged wizard knew that, despite his best efforts, he would not have been able to defeat Voldemort and that the prophesized child had yet to be born. And he had to be in a place that would insure his influence over that child and his parents. It was the only way to make sure his power was absolute. But now, Voldemort was back and his t. Death eaters were lining up to support him. The attack that took place during the Quidditch World Cup was just proof of that. Dumbledore was just glad that he had talked the Weasleys out of inviting Harry to the event, keeping him safe from the happenings there.

Dumbledore's attention was brought back to the hallway as he heard the Weasleys try and explain to Brian why they left him in the care of his parents and knew that it was time to make his presence know so he stepped out to join the crowd.

"Now Brian, there's no reason to be so angry," the Headmaster admonished his former pupil.

"And now the gang's all here," Brian replied sarcastically. "Justin, meet our esteemed Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Also known as the man who left me in the loving hands of Jack and Joanie without looking back."

"Brian, I only did what I thought was best for all concerned," Dumbledore sighed, using his best grandfatherly tone. The one that he used on all of his students when he wanted them to think he was looking out for their best interest. "I'm sorry if making you leave the school hurt you, but at least you were home with your family and away from the fighting."

"I wouldn't exactly say I was away from any fights," Brian told him, not wanting to dig up his past with the Kinneys. He knew that Dumbledore was aware of his life growing, no matter how he was acting. "It just happened in a different arena."

"Yes, well," the older wizard coughed. "Be that as it may, you are here now and I am glad to see you, no matter what you may think. Why don't we go into the other room and we can discuss why I had Harry bring you here."

"I think that would be a great idea," Brian said, grabbing Justin's hand and heading in the direction that Dumbledore was indicating, wanting to get the meeting over with so he could get some alone time with his lover. He didn't miss the grimace that graced the Headmaster's face, before smoothing over, when he saw their hands together.

"I think it would be best if your young friend stayed out here," Dumbledore said, holding up his hand to stop Brian from interrupting. "I know that you want him with you, but for now I think it would be better if we could talk privately about what we need you for."

"And I think you need to stop with the bullshit."

"Brian," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "That is not appropriate language to use, especially in front of young children." Brian just rolled his eyes.

"And I could give rat's ass what you think, but somehow I don't see that stopping anyone from telling me what I should do."

"Hey, you can't talk to my mum like that," Ron shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

"Ron, hush," Mr. Weasley told his son. "Brian has every right to be angry with us. We did leave him on his own, knowing what his life was like at home."

"Be that as it may, Brian if you will follow us." Again Dumbledore tried to separate Brian and Justin but the brunette was having none of it.

"Justin comes with me, and Harry as well since I have a feeling it concerns him too, or all three of us are out of here," Brian told them. "And we won't be coming back."

"Harry's just a child," protested Mrs. Weasley. "He's too young to be listening in on these kinds of talks. Besides, what right do you have to think that you have any say in what happens with Harry? You aren't his guardians."

"Neither are you Molly," Sirius reminded the red head.

"And actually, just so you know, as of two weeks ago, and with full acceptance of both his Aunt and Uncle and the British and American government, I became the legal and magickal guardian of one Harry James Potter." And with that announcement, all hell broke loose.


End file.
